Her return
by TheArkAngel
Summary: Clarke is back. Lexa is torn between duty, heart and family. Octavia finds out more about Lincoln's family. Follow our favorite 100 female characters. How will these three deal with their problems. please review.
1. Author's note

OK this is my second story

to help everybody I will write down the names oh the thirteen clans. Keep in mind that these names are completely made up. **I do not know the actual names of the clans**

1\. the tree crew - commander Lexa age 19

2\. the ice nation - commander Rain also called the ice queen age 28

3\. the river clan - commander Sonia age 30

4\. the lake clan - commander Nefera age 35

5\. the rock people - commander Rea age 18

6\. The night watchers - commander Cara age 23

7\. the lion clan - commander Lara also known as the lioness age 26

8\. the tiger clan - commander Sasha also known the tigress age 28

9\. the serpent clan - commander Celestia also known as the snake mistress age 38

10\. the wolf clan - commander Kay age 18

11\. the ground clan - commander Sameena also known as the grounder queen age 42

12\. the sky people - Clarke, called Klork by the twelve clans also known as the wanderer by the people of the other clans age 18

13\. the boat clan - commander Luna age 37


	2. Prologue

_Thoughts in italics_

_"Grounder language in italics with quotations" _because I do not know it

* * *

**Prologue**

Clarke had stayed away fro her people long enough. It was time to go back but before she went she had to do something.  
**  
**She had to see Lexa

* * *

It was night time and quiet. The snow had already melted and some flowers were sprouting here and there. It was a good time to think. Which is exactly what Lexa was doing sitting in her tent in Ton DC

The alliance was falling apart. Ever since the battle or retreat from mount weather the grounder clans had little reason to keep the alliance, their common enemy was gone. And than there was the thirteenth clan. The Sky People.

Lexa had had a brief talk with Bellamy. He had said that his people wanted to be left alone and that they would harm no one. The other clans had been more than willing to leave them alone. After the mountain incident the people of the twelve clans had started to fear them.

This did not stop them from trying to fight each other. Lexa was doing her best to keep the alliance together with not much success.

At time like these she wished Clarke was still around, that Lexa hadn't betrayed her. The clans would listen to Clarke.

Lexa wouldn't feal so alone

She was still thinking when she heard Indra

"Heda" her general celled

"Come in" she answered

"What is it Indra"

"Clarke is here to see you"

Lexa hid the surprise she felt. According to Bellamy Clarke had left 8 months ago right after the battle at the mountain. why was she here.

"What does she want" Lexa asked her general

"She said she wanted to speak to you unless you were busy. If you were busy she could come back another time."

Ignoring her nervousness Lexa asked Indra to bring Clarke in.

Five minutes later Clarke sat in front of her. Lexa took in Clarke appearance. For someone who was suppose to be living alone she looked quiet well. It was her expression the was unseteling or lack of expression.

Gone were the eyes that had held pain, horror, joy, excitement, betrayal. In there place were blank orbs.

"Why did you come here Clarke"

"I have decided to go back to my people"

"I am sure they will like to have you back"

"We will see about that but that is not what I am here to discuss. Before I go back I wanted to tell you that I understand why you made the deal with the mountain men."

"I don't think I understand" said Lexa confused

"For the past months I have done everything to clear my head. the last I dealt with was your betrayal."

_Betrayal_

Yes she had betrayed Clarke. Betrayed the girl she had started to fall in love with.

The girl she had tried to forget.

"Why" Lexa asked softly "Why are you forgiving me"

"I don't think it is forgiveness" answered Clarke "It is understanding. You saved your people"

Lexa remained silent. She did not know what to say. She had never thought Clarke would do anything other than hate her.

"Anyway now that I have done this, I will leave you"

"wait" Lexa stopped her

"yes"

"What will you coming back mean for us - our people" Lexa said, silently scolding herself for letting her hearts question come to her lips.

"We will see. Good night commander" with that Clarke left

Lexa stood there ignoring the hallow feeling in her chest.


	3. Clarke's back

** "THClarke's back**

**Octavia POV**

Whoever thought it was a good idea to have both the healers of camp Jaha leave at the same time was not thinking. Of course there was Harper but she did not know enough about healing to help Wick. Wick had some how managed to break his arm while running.

How the hell you broke your arm from a simple fall to the ground, Octavia had no idea. She entered the infirmary to see Raven already there.

"Any sign of Abby and Cassey" asked a worried Raven from Wick's side

"No but I've sent Bellamy and a few others to search for them" answered Octavia "They shouldn't be hard to find"

Just than Harper entered the room

"Where does it hurt the most" she asked Wick

"Below my elbow" he answered

"That means only your forearm is broken. All I can tell you right now is to make no movements with your arm."

"Can't you do anything else" asked Raven

"I wish I could" said Harper "But we have no painkillers and Abby hasn't yet taught me how to set a bones straight."

"So basically Wick Has to stay like this until Abby and my brother's girlfriend get back." said Octavia

"Basically"

Octavia sighed and wished again that Clarke was still around. After eight months all of the hundred or what was left of them had made peace with everything their former leader had done and now they wanted her back as their leader and doctor. It wasn't that Bellamy didn't do a good job and Abby and Cassey weren't good. It was just Clarke had always been a presence you could rely on and now she wasn't here.

As if reading Octavia's thoughts Raven said "I wish Clarke was here"

"I heard my name"

All three girls turned to the med bay entrance

And there she stood

Clarke was back


	4. She's staying

_thoughts in italics_

_"Grounder language in italics in quotations" _

I just realized that Ton DC sounds like the last part of Washington D C

* * *

** She's staying**

**Clarke POV**

After leaving Ton DC Clarke headed straight for camp Jaha. She had to admit the tree crew had done a good job rebuilding Ton DC. Facing Lexa after all these months hadn't been as awful as she had expected. It felt nice to finally have gotten it over with.

As she neared the camp she heard footsteps. In he past eight months she had gotten better at walking and listening in the woods. She stopped and hid. As the people got closer she recognized some of the voices. Miller, Lincoln, Bellamy, Jasper

"I wonder which way Abby and Cassey went" said Jasper

"Probably toward he river. They needed red seaweed." answered Miller

Cassey. The name. She had heard it before but she couldn't remember where.

"One of them should have stayed behind" said Bellamy coming into view

"Well no one knew Wick would hurt himself by _falling on the ground._" said Miller

"True. I don't even know how that happened" with that Bellamy and the others moved on, out of ear-shot.

So cassey was a healer. Abby must have taken apprentices.

And Wick had hurt himself. Well, at least Clarke would have something useful to do when she got to camp.

With that thought she started toward camp Jaha again.

When she got thtere she snuck to the med bay without the guards knowing.

_Huh. they really need to keep beteer watch_

As she neared she heard Raven say "I wish Clarke was here"

Well at least one person wanted her back

* * *

**Octavia POV**

Clarke walked into the room and looked at Wick and said

"I heard you hurt yourself."

Harper was the first one to come to her senses. She told Clarke where the bone was broken and where the supplies were.

Clarke told Raven to move and Harper to keep handing her what she needed.

Raven moved beside Octavia. Both girls watched as Clarke began to work.

"OK she told Wick this is gonna hurt so I want you to bite on this piece of cloth"

After wick nodded yes Clarke began to set his arm in a sling.

While she was doing this Abby, Cassey, Miller and Bellamy entered the Bay. All of them took one look at Clarke ant froze at the spot. Nobody said anything. Just watched Clarke work.

After Clarke was done she told them that Wick was now asleep because of exhaustion and pain and would wake up eventually.

After that she left the bay. Everyone except for Abby and Cassey went after her.

Octavia half expected her to have left already but she was there talking to Lincoln.

They all slowly approached her.

She turned and looked at them. For a long moment they were all quiet.

Miller broke the silence "So Clarke how did you know Wick was hurt."

"Well the only one on your little search party who knew how to walk in the forest was Lincoln. You guys weren't exactly silent." said Clarke

"But they were discussing Wick's injury quiet close to the camp. You must have already been heading this way" said Lincoln

"Maybe I was"

"So will you be staying" said Bellamy. He didn't look like he would take no for an answer

"depends" said Clarke

"On what Clarke" asked Octavia

"Do you want me here"

To every body's surprise it was Jasper who spoke

"Of course we want you here."

At this Clarke lifted the corner of her mouth into a very un-Clarke like smile. Octavia wondered if Clarke had forgotten how to smile. She wouldn't be surprised if she had.

"Well in that case I guess I'll be staying"

This filled Octavia with equal amounts of relief and joy.

Clarke was staying


	5. Mother Daughter

**Mother Daughter**

**Abby POV**

Clarke was back. Abby's daughter was back. She should be with the others right now welcoming her back. But she couldn't make herself move.

Thoughts swirled inside Abby's head.

_Would Clarke be the same_

_Would Clarke have changed _

_Would Clarke need her anymore._

The last thought bothered Abby the most. She knew Clarke was grown up and sometimes when kids grew up they didn't need their parents. Abby had been able to avoid thinking about it during the war and while Clarke was gone.

Now Clarke was back. Abby didn't think she was ready to face Clarke.

So instead welcoming Clarke like she should be doing, she was inside the med bay with Cassey and an unconscious Wick.

"You know I learned how to deal with an unconscious person _back on the ark._ And you taught me" said Cassey

"So"

"So. you know what I mean. Clarke is back. you should be out there."

"So should you"

"Clarke doesn't remember me and she was told I was dead" said Cassey

Before Abbey could respond Someone walked into the room. It was Clarke

"Can I have a word" said Clarke looking at her mother"

"Go" said Cassey "I've got it in here"

Abby had no choice. She couldn't exactly avoid her daughter if she was standing in front of her.

Both Griffin Women walked to the edge of the camp in silence. There were no tears, no hugs, no 'I miss you'.

"So what did you want to say" asked Abby

"Well I'm going to be staying here so I thought we could get this conversation out of the way. We're going to have it eventually. Why not now." answered Clarke

"I'm glad you're back" said Abby "Bellamy explained to me why you left. He told me how you felt. He and Marcus made me understand that you needed time alone."

"Well something about my being back is bothering you. what is it" said Clarke

"Well. I keep thinking that you're grown up and that you don't need me anymore"

"Mom honestly I have grown up but that does not mean I don't need you. You're still one of the first people I will come to for advice. It's just that I will make my own choices. I'm still your daughter just not your little innocent girl"

"I guess I can get used to my daughter growing up but I hope you're not too grown for motherly hugs" said Abby opening her arms to her daughter.

"Never" said Clarke softly stepping into the embrace that could always make her feel safe.

And Abby held her closely vowing to protect her even if Clarke didn't want to be protected.


	6. Another clans meeting

**Another Clans meeting**

Right now Lexa wanted to be anywhere but here. It was time for the monthly clans meeting.

Before entering the room and showing herself Lexa took a quick glance around the room.

There was the grounder queen, head of the ground people. At age 42, she was the oldest and one of Lexa's favourite. The lioness and tigress were there looking there best in there panther suits. Both people were very close and sometimes were considered a single unit, the feline people. they were usually very supportive of Lexa at the clan meetings. And she had a deep respect for the way they governed their people.

Commander Rea of the rock people And Queen Kay of the wolf clan were both a year younger than Lexa. Like her both of them had been made commander at a very young age of 14. Commander Kay was willing to work with them with condition that her wolves be left alone. They were the symbol of her clan. Commander Rea was the closest thing to what Lexa would call a friend. She had a gentle nature but never hesitated to do what needed to be done which earned her Lexa's respect.

Commander Cara, Queen of the night watchers was known for her swordsmanship. It was said she could beat four grown warriors at the same time. Some people thought it was a rumour. Lexa on the other hand had seen her do it and had been amazed. The night watchers didn't care much about making alliances but they did not care about war either. As long as you left them alone they left you alone.

The boat commander was not so keen on the alliance, she didn't like sharing her army and didn't think the alliance was necessary after the mountain men were gone. Which could be a problem but not one that could not be solved.

The snake mistress true to her name was never seen without a snake on her arm. Of course the snake's poison was harmless. There people were known to give punishment by letting a snake with slow working poison bite the prisoner. The prisoner was left to die as the poison took almost an hour to fully take over the body while the victim screamed in pain. The snake mistress wasn't against the alliance but didn't have a good history with some of the other clans.

The water clans were the ones that gave Lexa the most trouble. They acted like a separate, single unit lead by the Commander Rain of the ice nation. Commander Rain and Commander Sonia of the river clan loved picking out flaws in everyone of the commanders plans. Commander Nefera of the lake people obviously found these meetings boring and a waste of her time so she loved subtly reminding the clans of there bad histories with each other. It created a bad feeling among the commanders during the meetings. The one incident she loved to refer to was Costia's death.

Lexa entered the room to a chorus of "Greetings Heda"

The meetings were always held in English because it was the common language among them. the feline clans had their own language as did the water clans. The night watchers and the rock people spoke different languages too. Everybody else spoke the same language as the tree crew but with a slightly different accent. Lexa of course knew all the clan languages.

To Lexa's surprise the meeting went well. The clans agreed on the trade routes. the night queen and the snake mistress did not get into an argument. Even the water clan commanders behaved themselves.

Lexa should have felt relieved. Things were getting better. But she wasn't naïve. She knew there was something else in there minds. Something they wanted to discuss before the meeting hour was over.

She found out what when the grounder queen said

"Well commander there is something we will like to bring up. We were discussing it before you came into the room"

"What is it commanders"

"We would like to invite the sky people to join the meetings" said the snake mistress

Lexa hid her surprise. Where had this come from?

"I thought it was decided that we would leave them alone" said Lexa

"Well commander that was before. The sky people have expanded their camp. they are growing stronger. It is either fighting them or joining them for they might one day attack us and I for one had had enough of blood shed." said Commander Cara. A few other heads nodded in agreement.

"And anyway Clarke has gone back to her people. She will probably be willing to come to the meeting even though we betrayed her" put in commander Rea. Lexa was grateful that she had said 'we' and had not blamed it all on Lexa even though it was Lexa's fault but she was surprised at the fact that Commander Rea knew that Clarke had returned. She must have kept a close eye on the sky people.

"If we are all in agreement, I could send a rider in a few days to the sky camp with the message that they are to attend the meeting" was Lexa could think to say. She did not want to face Clarke again but she had to put duty before heart.

Every body nodded in agreement


	7. An old friend

**An old friend**

Clarke was in the med bay with Jackson and Harper. It had been only three days since she got back and Bellamy and the others had already started to look at her as a leader. The others asked her constant questions about what to do. Bellamy ran every idea through her first and she found herself giving suggestions to how to proceed with the camp. Her mother had also allowed her to go ahead and take over the med bay when Abby wasn't around. That's why she was in here right now.

The Sky people had expanded camp around the ark. Cabins and huts had been built following Lincoln's instructions. He had been a lot of help and everybody considered him one of them.

Right now she was putting away bandages and herbs needed for everyday injuries while Jackson and Harper were cleaning up after Harper's lesson on how to set bones straight.

After a few minutes both Jackson and Harper left wishing her a good night and telling her to get some sleep.

"I just have to put some more bandages away than I'll go to sleep" she told them but inside she knew that she would probably not sleep until a while later and than only get three to four hours of sleep. This habit had somehow ben made while being away from camp Jaha.

Just then Clarke hear someone coming toward the med bay. Another thing that had changed about her. While living away from camp she had learned to listen better and realize when someone was near. No one in the cam except for Lincoln and Octavia had this skill. Clarke figured it was her mom, coming to tell her to go to sleep. But she found out she was wrong when Cassey instead of her mom entered the med bay.

Cassey was the new apprentice Abbey had taken along with Harper. She was also Bellamy's girlfriend. Clarke had yet to ask him how that happened.

Whenever Clarke looked at Cassey she dot the feeling that she had knew this twenty something girl from before. Before she came to the ground but she couldn't remember.

"Oh hey" said Cassey when she spotted her "I saw the light coming from here and thought I would turn it out. I didn't think anyone would be in here at this time"

"Just getting a few things done"

"Why don't I help you"

"Sure"

They both started silently working on cleaning the place up

"Hey Cassey" Clarke said after a moment "Did I know you up on the ark"

When Cassey didn't say anything for a moment Clarke felt foolish for asking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -"

"No you're right. We did know each other. You were just don't realize who I am"

"Than who are you and why don't I realize it" asked Clarke

"I used to work as an apprentice at your mothers clinic with Jackson. The last time you saw me was when you were ten."

At first Clarke didn't understand than sudden realization hit her. "You're Cassey Samuels," She said in a shocked voice, "But I thought you were dead"

"That's what everyone around you told you so you wouldn't ask too many question"

"So they lied" said Clarke in a flat voice

"They tried to protect you. You were only ten and unlike other kids your age you were quite comfortable with idea of young death because of the frequent visits to the clinic and your obsession with becoming a doctor," said Cassey, "But your parents did not want to explain the politics of the ark to you at such a young age"

A year ago she would have been mad at her mother for keeping something something so important from her but now she understood. People did what they thought what was right at the time. Like killing three hundred people inside a mountain.

"Anyway why don't you tell me what really happened with you" said Clarke

"I had a similar situation to Bellamy's. My little sister's name was Ana. She was a really sweet child. My mother hid her in our quarters and I helped her keep the secret."

"You got found out" Clarke said softly.

"Well not exactly," said Cassey slowly, "Ana was a child. She couldn't stand being stuck in a tiny room. My mother was afraid she would try to get out and one day that's exactly what happened."

Clarke just sat there nor being able to say anything Cassey continued

"My mom always made sure to lock the outside so Ana couldn't get out but this one time she forgot and Ana got out and went around on a tour of the ark. An officer stopped her and asked for identity and of course she didn't have one."

Cassey didn't have to say anything more. Clarke could guess what happened after that.

"When did your sister turn eighteen" Clarke asked

"Two years ago"

"I'm so sorry"

"Yeah"

For a few moments both girls sat there. They were done cleaning up but neither wanted to move just yet.

"Anyway" said Cassey trying to break the silence "How does it feel to be back. Does anything feel changed''

"Mostly the people " said Clarke

"You know, Your friends really care about you"

"Yeah I was surprised at how welcoming they were considering that some of them were upset at my actions during the alliance with the tree people" said Clarke

"I think they've gotten over those actions. At least that's what it seemed like during the conversation they had about you."

"They had a conversation about me" Clarke asked, surprised

"Yeah. It happened three months after you left. They all sat down and talked about hoe they felt about you and your actions and the fact that you had left. I think it was suppose to help them cope with recent changes"

"Wow. I didn't think my leaving would matter to them _that _much," Clarke said softly

"Well you were wrong. Lincoln was the one who gave them the idea"

"Really. Lincoln wanted to talk about me" Clarke couldn't think of one good reason for why Lincoln would be interested in having a conversation about her.

"Not really. He just observed that everybody had you on there mind and suggested to Bellamy and Octavia that everybody discuss you" Cassey informed her, "Bellamy liked the idea and gathered everybody"

"Speaking of Bellamy" Clarke said, "I've been meaning to ask him how you two got together but I'd rather here it from the girls perspective" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh," said Cassey turning a light shade of pink, "We just got close, you know"

"No I don't know but I'd really like to"

"Can I ask you something first" said Cassey, "than I promise to tell you everything"

"Deal" said Clarke

"Do you like Bellamy"

"what! No way. Just no way" said Clarke in a shocked voice, "He's like my best friend and we make good co-leaders but we would probably end up killing each other if we were in a relationship. Why would you think I liked him"

"I don't know. It's just when we first got together everybody whispered about how you and Bellamy would have been perfect. Octavia was very supportive though" Cassey added

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. Bellamy is all yours" Clarke said, "Now honor our deal and tell me everything"

"It started after the conversation. I sort of joined it saying that I had known you when you were younger and I also told them about my sister. I guess that's where we both found common ground" said Cassey, "I also have your mother to thank for it. The only reason I saw so much of Bellamy was because I was in the med bay and he as the leader came to check up whenever one of the remaining 100 got hurt and they get hurt _a lot_"

Clarke couldn't help agree to this remembering when they had first come down to the ground and how many delinquents she had to patch up

"Anyway, about three months ago Bellamy went out hunting and got attacked by a panther. He had to stay there for a week and that's where we talked the most and also where we first kissed" Cassey said smiling at the memory. Clarke couldn't help smiling with her.

"How did people find out you were together. Did you tell them"

"Not exactly. A week after we got together, Octavia walked on us."

"Were you that into your activities that you didn't realize she was coming"

"Not all of us are used to the silent way of walking you two have adopted"

"True"

"Anyway after that everybody knew"

"I bet" said Clarke,"So how's the relationship"

"It's great" said Cassey, "It might seem to other people that he's not romantic but when we're alone... well it's obvious he does. He also really cares about his people. If you look closely you can see how worried he is all the time but you probably already know."

"Yeah"

"Enough about me. I told you everything. Now its your turn. What have you been up to these past months"

Before Clarke could answer someone else entered the room. Octavia

"That's something we've all been wondering and we would like an answer."

"I'll tell you all when everybody is together" said Clarke trying to avoid the question

"Everybody is already in the main room"

"But its night time" said Clarke

"Actually its almost dawn. The rest of the camp will be awake soon" said Octavia

"Really.! You mean we've been talking all night" she said turning to Cassey

"Seems like it" Cassey answered

"Cassey and I need some sleep. How about I tell you at at noon" said Clarke

Noon was when everybody took a break from their work and relaxed

"Alright," said Octavia, "but when you wake up I'll be waiting" said Octavia with a sly smile

"I count on it" Clarke said glumly

* * *

**Sorry for updating so late. School has been crazy and I'm down with a cold. Hope you can forgive me.**

**You guys might not have understood some parts of this chapter. To understand properly you might have to read the last chapter of my story 'thoughts'**

**Hope you liked it. Plz review and give me ideas for the next chapter**


	8. Another Authors note

**Authors note**

**Hey guys I;m so so sorry for not updating sooner. School has been hectic. My last two exams are tomorrow. I'll update again in a few days.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**


	9. Clarke's story

**Clarke's eight months **

**Clarke's POV**

When Clarke got out of bed the sun was high in the sky. Noon

Clarke hadn't been sleeping. She had only slept for an hour or two but hadn't come out of her room. She didn't want to start the day before she had to.

Actually Clarke still didn't want to start the day at all but she promised Octavia that she would talk to them at noon and knowing Octavia, she would probably break down Clarke's door if needed. The fact that the door was made of metal put aside.

As if answering Clarke's thoughts someone banged on Clarke's door.

"Rise and shine Clarke" of course. Octavia

"I need a minute to change" A lie. She was already wearing her clothes but it gave her a few more minutes before she had to go out.

"You have five minutes. I'm timing you" said Octavia her voice fading which meant, thankfully, that she was walking away. For now.

For a few moments Clarke merely wondering how to start the story.

_Tell them the truth. Start from the beginning._ Said a voice in her head. Yes. That's what she would do. She would start from the beginning and leave nothing out.

Or maybe she would leave out the little piece of information she had found out about a certain ex-tree clan warrior living in there camp. Octavia probably already knew anyways.

* * *

**Octavia's POV**

Finally they were going to get something out of Clarke. She had been so quiet and secretive, talking only if she was talked to. Thankfully a lot of people wanted to talk to her so she didn't have the chance to completely shut everybody out.

They had all been wanting to here where Clarke had been. Bellamy, Raven and the others had suggested that they give Clarke time and that she would tell when she wanted but well Octavia had never been patient.

As she walked to the training arena where everybody was gathered she heard Bellamy call her name

"Hey" she said to him as he caught up to her

"I guess you've already woken up Clarke," he said, "If she was ever asleep"

"Yup"

"You know se don't have to ask her now. We could give her more time" Bellamy said

"Com on Bell. She's not a fragile glass doll that's gonna break. She left us. She owes it to us to tell us where she's been and anyways you wanna here about what she's been up to as much as the rest of us do"

Bellamy didn't say anything to that and Octavia grinned triumphantly knowing she had won the argument.

When they got to the training ground all there friends were already gathered under the shade of a big tree in the middle. Bellamy went to st beside Cassey and Octavia went to Lincoln. As she was sitting down Clarke entered the arena.

"Looks like everybody here is eager to hear what I have to tell but before I start I want you guys to promise something" said Clarke

"What's that" Raven asked her

"Do not interrupt me or I will stop"

**Clarke's POV**

After everybody promised not to interrupt her 'story telling' as Raven had called it, Clarke sat down in front of them under the shade of the huge arena tree. The arena was a square shaped space surrounded by wooden fencing just outside of the camp. The big tree in the middle served as a target for bullets and arrows and a place to take a break when training.

Everybody eagerly waited for her to start. _It's now or never_ she thought.

"Well" Clarke started, "For the first week I just wandered around hunting when it was really necessary, only sleeping for a hour or so and even than the nightmares would make it really uncomfortable. The only way I could sleep without having nightmares was it I exhausted myself so I would run around until I would drop" As she told hem this, Clarke inwardly cringed at there expressions. She could tell they wanted to say something to her but stayed quiet. She had wanted to leave this part out but had thought better of it. These were her closest friends. They deserved to know everything.

"After a while I decided if I weren't going to sleep I should put my energy to good use so I tracked Lincoln down and asked him to help me with Sword practice" She saw a few nods around

_Octavia and Lincoln must have already told them_

"I would practice using a sword part of the day. Lincoln would also teach me how to how to speak his language. The other part of the day I would spend cleaning the bodies from the mountain. That took three four weeks. After that I started to clean the skeletons of the dead warriors from around the drop ship." Clarke told them

"After three months of training I stopped taking lessons and live on my own for a while. When it started snowing I started staying in the bunker Finn and I found when we first landed here. I gathered enough food to last me so I was okay . I would go out every morning to get fresh air and one day morning I found something very interesting." Clarke paused for a dramatic affect. As long as she was going to tell this story she might as well enjoy it.

"I found the bodies of two women that looked in there mid-twenties and if you're wondering no they were not dead but close. My guess was that they had gotten stuck in the storm the night before. Anyways not wanting to watch two other people die I brought them inside. According to what Lexa had told me I recognized them as the tigress and the lioness from there tattoos, the leader of the tiger and lion clan." Clarke added after seeing the confused look on her friends gave her.

"I healed them and it took a while for them to wake up and when they did they were pretty freaked out because they had no idea where they were," Clarke paused to take a breath than continued, "To make a long story short, I convinced them to stay with me for another day just to make sure they were alright. They weren't happy about it but they knew they were too weak to go anywhere. Fortunately for them some of there warriors passed by looking for them. I handed them back to there people. They thanked me and then they were off." She told them, "I was afraid that they would come back now that they knew where I was so I changed my location."

"I thought my location was a secret but I guess it wasn't because a week after I move in to the new bunker I found two warriors find me and ask me to come with them and by the looks of it they weren't going to take no for an answer so I went. On the way they told me that they were from the rock clan and there commander had been visiting one of the rock villages due to a problem. On their way back they had been attacked by a bear and of course they hadn't been prepared to have an angry bear want to eat them because bears usually hibernate in the winter. There only healer and two other warriors had been killed and there commander had been badly hurt. They had heard from the lioness and tigress that I was a good healer so they come to find me."

"When I got to the cave that they were keeping commander Rea they brought me the supplies there healer had had with him. I was a little surprised when they left me to work alone. I guess the fact than I hadn't killed the lioness and tigress made them think I wouldn't kill there commander either.

"Anyways when I looked at the girl and her wounds I was horrified. I knew she was eighteen, the same age as me but she looked so young," said Clarke thinking of the small body with scars all over, "I did my best to clean her wounds and patch her up. One of her warriors came inside and sat down and watched for a few minutes and than she told me that the reason they had called me that the nearest village of the rock people was too far and getting a healer from there would have taken too much time. So they called me"

"I would have asked her how they knew I was there but from experience I knew I wasn't going to get any answers. Once Rae woke up she was a little out of it. I decided to keep her there until she could get a sense of where she was. Once she did she was very thankful and insisted that I spend the rest of the winter with her. I tries to decline but well she was very persistent and didn't look like she was going to take no for an answer."

"So I went with them to there city. It was called 'Regina' after there first commander who built it. I stayed there and helped her healers. At night she would call me to have dinner with her. I asked her not to tell any of the other commanders that I was here and surprisingly she kept her promise. And than one day one of the other commanders gave her a surprise visit and recognized me from the time I spent in Ton DC. That's how I met Kay leader of the wolf clan. She was also only eighteen and decided for Rae's sake not to tell anybody about me."

"Before I left about a week ago I asked Rae why she brought me there and she told me that I 'reminded her of somebody' but she didn't explain and I didn't ask and she also told me what happened in the mountain the day Lexa made the deal with the mountain men."

Clarke stopped at this point and looked around. She could see the curiosity on all her friends' faces. After a moment she continued.

"When Lexa went inside the mountain she was lead to a large room where her people were hanging from ropes. She was told that they didn't need her people's blood anymore and that if she didn't leave they would kill every and each one of these people. When she hesitates they shot five of them." Clarke had told this part of the story while looking down at her hands in her lap bt now she looked up.

She could see the different emotions on her friends' faces. Shock. Anger. understanding.

"This was the reason I made the decision to go see Lexa before I came here"

* * *

**Octavia's POV**

They had all been quietly listening to Clarke talk about her time away from Camp Jaha. Some parts of her story were very interesting. Octavia could hardly believe she had spent four months in The Rock people's camp. For just a moment she had felt a resentment toward her friend. She had been off when the people here had been putting there lives back together but she quickly pushed it down. What mattered was that Clarke was back.

Octavia had been horrified to learn what the mountain men had almost done to Lexa's people

There had been a few times where Octavia and it as obvious some of the others had wanted to say some thing, interrupt her but they had held there tongue but it proved difficult to stay quiet when Clarke told them that she had gone to see Lexa.

Wick practically had to cover Raven's mouth to stop her from saying anything.

"It was only a two minute talk. I was just letting her know that I was back and well I had to face her sooner or later so I decided I wanted to do it on my own terms." Clarke continued, "So I'm done."

For a moment everybody just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"So Clarke what made you come back? I mean it seems like you were pretty happy where you were" The question was asked by Monty

"I don't know it I was really happy Monty and watching Rae with her people I realized I wanted to come back to my people too" Calrke said smiling at them

Just than a guard came up to them.

"There are two riders at the gate. They're from the tree- clan and they want to see Clarke"


	10. The message

**The Message**

**Octavia POV**

Everybody followed Clarke and the guard to the gate where two very young riders stood. They looked completely identical except for the fact that one had a scar running from his left temple dowm to the middle of his left cheek.

"Greetings," Clarke said to them, "What brings you to our camp"

"We bring a message from Commander Lexa" said the one without the scar handing Clarke a peice of paper.

Clarke took the peice of paper and read it with a look of surprise .

"What is it Clarke," asked Bellamy

"They want me to attend the next monthly clans meeting"

"Who's they" askd Kane who had joined them a minute ago

"The comanders"

"But I thought Lexa commanded all the clans"

"Think of the commanders as a council and Lexa the head. Lexa also has authority to command a portion of every clans armies. The commanders meet every month"

"And they want you to atend this time" said Bellamy

"Seems like it," Clarke answered and than looking at the riders she said, "Do I need to answer right now or can I answer some other time"

"You can anwer some other time. Just do it three days before the meeting" said the one that had spoken before, "also we bring a message from Lexa for Lincoln. We would like to speak to him in private," he said looking at the former warrior.

Clarke nodded at Lincoln and he stepped away from them with the other two warriors.

"Wonder what's that about" said Bellamy

"Must be something personal if Lexa sent them," Clarke answered giving Octavia what seemed like a knowing look.

"What do you mean"

"Those are Lexa's brothers," she told them, Still looking at Octavia. Clarke went on to tell everyone that the one with the scar was Axel and the other one was Alex.

But Octavia didn't hear it. There was only one thought in her mind.

_If they were Lexa's brothers they were Lincoln's..._

Her train of thought was cut off by the three warriors walking back toward them

"My family is holding a small ceremony. They do it every year and they want me to attend" Lincoln told them

"OK but wouldn't it have made sense for your family members to come for you" said Kane

"These warriors are family. They are my cousins"

"Wait a minute," sair Raven, "Clarke just told us that these two are Lexa's brothers"

"We are," said Alex,"Lexa is our older sister"

From the shocked look on everybody's face, they had realized what Lincoln had told Octavia a few months ago.

Wick was the one who spoke first.

"So this means Lexa is your cousin," he said to Lincoln

"Yes"

* * *

**I know. I know. Its very short. I'll try to do better next time.**

**Hope you like it. Plz review**


	11. Authors note

**I realized by reading a couple of reviews that I had accidently left out the boat peple. I have already corrected my mistake in the previous chapters and u will see them in the coming chapters.**

**Thanks for reminding me of them!**


	12. Evening with Lincoln's family - Part 1

_thoughts in italics_

_"Grounder language in italics in quotation marks"_

* * *

**An evening with Lincoln's family**

**Octavia POV**

Everybody stood quietly with shocked looks on their faces. Octavia didn't blame them. She had had the same reaction when Lincoln had told her

Clarke, Octavia noticed, was the only person who did not seem taken back. She has probably already known. When Clarke saw Octavia looking she gave her a sympathic look.

It was Bellamy that broke the silence.

"So do you have some other surprise family we don't know about" he asked Lincoln

Before Lincoln could answer Alex spoke up "These things can be explained later. Right now we really need to be going, and also Lincoln is allowed to take five people with him"

Lincoln agreed that it was time to go. After a small disscussion the people chosen to go with Lincoln were Octavia, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy and Kane.

They began walk quietly, twins in the lead. After a while Kane asked what the ceremony was for.

"For mourning the dead," answered Lincoln "Every once in a while the family puts away any bad feeling they have toward each other and remember those gone"

"I guess 'bad feelings' also includes you leaving leaving clan" said Kane

"Something like that"

"So what do you exactly do during the ceremony" asked Raven

"We have this place in the forest where we gather. The Family sits in a circle and takes turns saying the names of the deceased family members. When a member says a person's name, other people say something positive about the person. This goes on until each deceased has been mentioned. "

"What about other people like us. We have to stand out of the circle" said Raven

"Friends are allowed to sit outside the circle. Sometimes they will say something also"

Before anybody could ask anymore questions Alex called out from the front of the group for all to stop.

Infront of them was a raging river with a bridge that looked like it would fall.

"Isn't there some other way" asked Kane

"Yes bit its too far"

"Do you always take this way"

"Polis is on the other side of the river but Lexa takes this way all the time and she's still breathing, so I guess that counts for something" said Lincoln

"And if this bridge survived a nuclear war, I am sure it can survive one or two people at a time" added Alex

Finally everybody got convinced to cross the bridge on the conditon that the twins go first. They both went over the bridge without any problem. Lincoln and Octavia were next. Than Kane and Bellamy with Raven and Clarke at the end.

When Clarke and Raven reached the middle Alex suddenly called out for them to hurry up. To everyone's horror at the other side of the bridge an animal that looked like a dog was gnawing at one of the ropes that secured the bridge.

"Hurry up you two" called out Kane. All the other also called on them to hurry.

Raven's brace got stuck in one of the boards of the bridge.

"Clarke help" she shouted

Clarke, who almost had reached the end went back to help her, but just in the moment the rope broke, tilting the bridge dangerously.

Clarke was close enough for Kane and Lincoln to pull back but Raven was too far away.

"We must help her somehow," said Bellamy

"We need someone light and fast" said Alex. After a while Axl turned toward Alex, said something quickly and than dashed off.

"Where was he of"

"To get help"

Just than they heard's bark from behind them. Two large dogs ran out of trees and in one leap crossed over bridge and tackeled the other dog to stop it from breaking the rope.

Behind the dogs came Axel, lexa and another girl who looked about the same age as Octavia

"How the hell did this happen?" asked the commander

"Questions later sister dear. First, you and Nina take off your armor because the weight of it will only make the bridge falls faster"

_Great. Now it will take them forever to take off their armors_ thought Octavia, but she was wrong. The commander and Nina just screwed a couple of things here and there, and the armors fell off

"You have to take off the long dresses too"

At this both girls gave Alex a look good enough to kill, but did as he advised.

"Are they going to strip" asked Bellamy

Before Octavia could answer, the girls took off the dresses under which they had on pants and tops that left their arms and mid rif bare.

"Please hurry" said Kane when the bridge swayed

"Okay Nina you are lighter so you go first. I will come if you need help", said the commander

Slowly Nina moved on the rope of the bridge. Her brown hair whipping in the air and her gray eyes were fixed on her next step. When she came near Raven she knelt and loosened Raven's brace. After having done that she took Raven hand.

"Move with me" She told Raven.

Raven tried but her crace came in the way. Nina turned around and called out to lexa.

"You have to be on the other side"

"How do you plan to go there. You can't get pass the girls" said Kane

"I need to go to the other side of the river first"

"And how exactly will you manage that" said Bellamy

"Your brother-in-law will throw her" said Clarke

"You got to be kidding" Bellamy said turning to Lincoln

In response Lincoln picked Lexa up and threw her on the other side where she landed with the grace of a panther.

"I wasn't joking" said Clarke slowly, "Now let's hope they can get Raven here. It's not going to be easy with her brace"

"I wonder where the dogs went" said Kane as lexa started to edge toward Raven

"They will bring the rabid dog to our place," said Alex "The dog abviously belongs to someone who doesn't feed it properly. The reason it was acting so crazy"

"Look Raven seems to be moving", said Bellamy

It was true. With the help of both Lexa and Nina, Raven was slowly moving off the bridge. Everybody held their breath hoping for the bridge to hold still.

Just as they got toward the end the bridge swayed and than steadied.

Nina came to the end and jump off. Just as she was about to help Raven the rope broke.

As the bridge went down, Lexa was able to push Raven off, but she fell in the river herself.

Octavia expected Lincoln, Nina and especially the twins to freak out, but they were perfectly quiet.

"How is she going to get out" Octavia asked

No one answered, but instead watched the water. A moment later lexa showed and waved to them, and went under water again.

"She is telling us to go without her," said Nina, "The River leads to a stream in the vicinity of our ceremony site. She will get out there"

"But how will she swim in this water" said Raven looks worried and a little bit guilty.

Octavia knew raven didn't like lexa but what Clarke told them previously may have changed her opinion.

And lexa did save her life

"Don't worry. She is a good swimmer" said Lincoln

"But-" started Kane but Nina interupted him

"she will be fine. You will see. Now let us go. She will probably get there before us"

with that they all started toward where than they should.

After having gone through some thickness they came to a clearing with a small garden with a stream that runs beside it. Garden had roses and small trees and was decorated with streamers for the occasion.

In the middle of the garden sat an ancient looking woman. At the side of her sat a slightly younger woman. Around them were several other people. Outside of the circle in groups set some other warriors that must have been family friends.

As they got near three people stood up from family circle and came toward them.

The oldest of them spoke first

"You know Lincoln it is difficult to welcome back you after eight months", he said in a cold tone

"I came here on lexa invitation" says Lincoln in an equally cold tone

"Well i don't see lexa here. Do you?

Octavia knew these were Lincoln father Shane, older brother Liam and little brother Levi, and that she should keep quiet and out of their conversation like evrybody else, but she spoke up anyways

"I thought not a few around here have obeyed commander"

"Well Lincoln atleast you -" started Shane but was cut off by Liam

"Father the girl has a point. Lexa will not be happy."

"And you don't want to be the reason that she will be angry" added Levi

Before Shane was able to respond to his sons, they heard a thought being cleared.

Nina stepped up to Shane .

"This is a family ceremony Shane. He is allowed to attend"

"He's a traitor."

"He's better than you. At least has respect for the ceremony"

While this was happening the whole family started to gather around.

Before Nina and Shane could continue they heard the commander

"Enough" she told them

"But he-"Started Nina

"I said enough" she told them, "In your own place you're both right at both wrong. Nina you're wrong to talk to Shane like that. He's older and you have to respect him but you're right about this being a ceremony for the family not the place for confrontations."

"So uncle" She said looking a Shane, "You have the right to be angry but if you want to do this you can do it some where else not during the ceremony. Do you understand"

"Yes" said Shane quietly and went away. Before anybody could follow or do anything they heard barking.

"Looks like the dogs are back" said Clarke

"So they are" said Lexa as five animals came into view.

After pushing the rabid dog in front of Lexa, two dogs went to stand on either side of Lexa and two others went to stand by Nina.

"I recognize this dog. It's Silver. He belonged to old man Quil" Said Lexa

"The old man who used to live outside the village" asked her Alex

"Yes"

"Who's old man Quil"

"A really aged healer who died a few months ago. He lived alone away from civilization" said Lincoln

"Why" asked Octavia

"A while back he lost his whole family. the only one left was this hunting dog. He took the dog and star ted living alone." said Alex petting the dog who barked in appreciation, "A few months back a few of his friends went to meet like they do often but they found him dead. His dog was gone. They looked around but couldn't find him."

"So this is him" said Raven

"Yes", said Alex," And it makes sense why he was acting so crazy. He wasn't well fed. The winter months must have made it hard to find food. Usually our hunting dogs are very well behaved"

"Well starved or not he has someone to apologize to" said Lexa. She knelt in front of the dog and said something quietly in his ear and to everybody's astonishment the dog went to Raven and bowed his head to her feet"

"Um...what do I do" she asked

"Touch his head. He'll know he's forgiven" said Nina. And that's exactly what Raven did and the dog lifted his head and barked quietly.

"Good," said Lexa,"Now why doesn't someone go feed. him and the rest of the people sit in the circle."

"And you" asked Liam

"Lincoln and I will join you shortly" sail Lexa,"actually Levi why don't you stay here too."

"Why"

"Just stay"

"I hope you will behave yourself Lexa. You and Levi can make a person want to kill themselves if you want to" said one of the men as the other family members walked away

"Wow I didn't think anybody told Lexa to behave." Bellamy had meant to whisper but the man had heard it.

"Commander or not no child of mine is going to step out of line at a family gathering"

"Your child. You mean Lexa's your-"

"daughter. Yes I'm his daughter. I didn't just appear out of thin air you know I have parents too." Said Lexa," And don't worry father I always behave myself. you know that."

The man nodded and walked away.

"Why did you invite me here" asked Lincoln, " It's obvious they don't want me here"

"They'll come around"

"Will they" asked Lincoln looking at Levi

Lexa sighed and gestured for some one to come over.

Two girls got up and came toward them. Form the way they walked and they're expressions Octavia could tell that the girls weren't just any warriors. Octavia's suspicion was confirmed when Lexa introduced them.

"This is commander Kay of the wolf clan" she said pointing to the tall girl with black hair and blue eyes," and this is commander Rae of the rock clan." She said pointing at a small brunette.

Clarke had been right. Commander Rae did look tiny for her age.

"Clarke has already met them and I'm sure she has told you about them. why don't you all go and sit down."

"Yes. we have been looking forward to meeting you" said commander Kay. Rae nodded in agreement.

"So I guess his is your way of saying leave me and my cousin to talk alone" said Octavia

"Why Octavia you read my mind but you can stay if you want"

"I'll stay"

Everybody else left leaving Lincoln, Levi, Lexa and herself there.

"Okay the reason I kept you here is because I know you are the most sensible Lincoln's immediate family. you know what I mean by that."

"I won't throw temper tantrums around Lincoln and I will leave Octavia out of my issues with Lincoln unlike my father and unlike my brother Liam I will not do everything my father says." said Levi," Oh and I guess I'm suppose to keep father in line around Octavia."

"Right"

"you really hate me"

"Just go sit down"

"Fine," than he turned toward Lincoln, "Are you coming Link"

"Are you sure this is a good idea"

"Come on Lincoln we'll get over you leaving eventually and we have to start somewhere."

"We as in you are still not over it."

_"Give me one day in the arena with you and we will be jus tlike before."_

_"In other words you want to hit me but can't right now."_

_"Basically"_

Lincoln sighed and followed his brother to the circle.

"I have a feeling you understood that little conversation." said Lexa to Octavia when only the two of them were left.

"Yeah. Lincoln taught me your language. So what did you want to talk to me about.

"Just a word of advice. Stay quiet in front of Shane and please keep that marriage tattoo hidden during the ceremony"

"How did you know" she asked touching her arm where the tattoo was.

"I know everything" was Lexa's answer,"Now why don't we go join the circle."

"Sure"

They walked toward the circle. Everybody gave them blank looks. Octavia sat between Lincoln and Nina. The rest of the sky people were sitting with Rae and Kay.

"So can we begin now" asked the oldest woman

"Yes" everybody answered

"But Xander isn't here yet" said one of the boys

"He will be here for the dinner he can't come right now." said Alex

"Alright let's begin. We are already late." said the old woman

With that the family joined hands and they started saying names.

"Loran"

"Larry"

"Jordan"

"Mary"

"Jode"

"Mykal"

"Meena"

And more names kept coming. This family had obviously lost a lot of members.

Once they were done the old woman gave Lexa a piece of paper tied with a black string. Lexa stood up and put it in the stream.

"Now everybody can go walk around a little. we will have dinner in a little time." said the old woman," And I would like our guests from the sky clan to join us.

"What about Lexa" asked Nina

One of the cousins spoke up

"I am sure if Lexa can have tea with the Ice queen and the snake mistress, she can have dinner with the sky people"

"And anyway she is part of this family and here I am the head" said the old woman

"Speaking of Lexa where is she" asked Liam

"Clarke isn't here either" said Raven joining them

"If you are looking for Clarke and Lexa, they have gone for a little walk" Commander kay told them,"I'm sure they will be back in a few minutes"

"They are probably talking about the upcoming clans meeting" said Lincoln


	13. Evening with Lincoln's family - part 2

_thoughts in italics_

_"grounder language in italics in quotation marks"_

* * *

**Clarke POV**

Lexa and Clarke silently walked together away from the little garden.

"The ceremony was nice but I didn't really understand why you put that paper in the water"

"It has a few private thoughts of the family members" said Lexa

"Like what"

"Well Nina lost her parents and three brothers. She might want to say something that she does not want others to here so she will write it on that piece of paper and someone will put it in the water."

"I see" Said Clarke

"What is this really about Clarke" asked Lexa

"What do you mean"

"You're the one who called me out," She said, "So why"

It was true Clarke had been the one to say that they take a small walk.

"Clarke"

"I wanted to ask about the meeting"

"What about it"

"Why am I being called"

"The commanders think it would be a good idea for you to attend" said Lexa

"And if I don't come"

"You already know what will happen and I really don't want it to happen" said Lexa

"Bloodshed" said Clarke, realizing what Lexa was saying

Lexa nodded.

"Shall we head back now. The others will be waiting" said Lexa

"Wait," said Clarke, "I have another question"

"What is it"

"Do you want me there"

Clarke didn't know why but it was important for her to know.

"The commanders made the decision to invite you together" said Lexa

"But what about you" said Clarke, "Do you want me there"

"To be honest Clarke," said Lexa, "I don't know"

* * *

**Octavia POV**

After a while all the family friends went away and only the family remained.

"Where are those girls. Lexa knows better than to be late" Said Shane

"There they are" said Lincoln

And they were. Lexa and Clarke coming toward them.

"Finally," Said Nina, "Some one would think you were doing more than talking"

"Watch your tongue Nina" Said Lexa

"Anyway, Commander Rae and Kay said they couldn't stay" Said Alex

"But you will stay for the dinner right" Liam asked Lexa

"Well really I'm not even suppose to be here"

Octavia had no idea what Lexa meant by that but by the annoyed looks on the others faces she could tell they did.

"Come Lexa, Xander has been dying to see you. You came all the way here. A little longer won't hurt you" Said her father

"Indra is not goind to be happy" Said Lexa,

_"It's been eight months Lexa" _said Lincoln, gently touching her hair.

"Fine. A little longer but than I have to go."

"Well than lets get going toward the village" Said Shane

* * *

The village wasn't too far from the garden. As they entered a few people bowed to the commander to which she responded with small nods.

They got to a house at the beginning of the village. It looked like a bungalow.

As they entered Octavia was surprised. She hadn't seen many of the clan's houses. she had to admit, she had been expecting dark walls with weapons all around but this place as the opposite if that. With its walls covered in hand made art and the floors covered with soft furs, the place looked warm and welcoming.

"Right this way," Said Lexa's father

He lead them to a room that was already set up to eat. The food was set up on the floor. It looked delicious.

"I expected this place to be full of weapons" Said Raven

"Oh we have a room like that. We call it the weapon den.," Said Nina, "We can always give you a tour if you like but I don't think you would like to see it" With that she went ahead. Octavia might have thought she was making conversation if it wasn't for that mean streak in Nina's voice.

Suddenly the door opened and someone else came in. A boy that looked like he could be fourteen or fifteen.

"Well. Well. Look who finally made it" Said Levi

"Where were you Xander" Said Lexa's father

"Apologies father. I got held in the arena"

"Well at least you are putting your time to good use unlike another one of your brothers" He said sending Alex a meaningful look to which Alex rolled his eyes.

Than Xander turned toward Lincoln and smiled, came forward and hugged him.

"Its good to see you again" he told Lincoln to everybody's annoyance it seemed, "And you" he said turning toward his sister to which Lexa actually smiled and hugged him.

Than to Octavia's surprise Xander turned toward her and smiled, "I think I have met you before," He told her

For a moment Octavia was confused than it suddenly hit her.

"You're the one who gave me my weapons when I first came to TonDC"

"Good memory. I didn't think you would remember" He said as everybody started to move on.

"I remember thinking what someone your age was doing there."

"Our father is chief of TonDC so I'm their a lot"

"I see. You seem to be the only one who is happy to see Lincoln"

"Xander is too young to hold grudges" said the commander coming up behind them, "And before my grandmother completely looses her patience it would be a good idea to join the others"

"Right"

They went to a room that seemed to be the centre of the house.

As they all sat down the food was passed around. Everything was great. They all ate in silence but to Octavia's surprise it wasn't uncomfortable.

When they were finished the girls, including the commander, got up and cleared away the dishes.

When they all sat back down the oldest woman started talking.

"I thought it would be nice for us to introduce ourselves to Octavia," She said, "Even if some people don't approve"

"Grace you know its not Octavia that some of us have a problem with so no need to say it." Said Lexa

"What does she-" started Octavia

"Later," said Lincoln softly from beside her.

"Alright. What I was saying that we should all introduce ourselves. We are a big family it can be confusing at first."

"My name is Grace. My husband, Joan, and I started this family years ago. We had a few sons but only two of them grew up to marry and have children of their own. On my right here is my older son Mykal's family. Mykal's children died along time ago but his grandchildren are still here. The first one on my right is Zachary, beside him his wife Rose. Zachary's younger brother Royal is next. Their cousin Killian beside him his wife Bay and other cousin Nina."

On my left are my younger son Jim's family. Right beside me is Jim's wife Glinda. My grandchildren Shane, Henry and George. Shane's children Liam, Lincoln and Levi. Liam's wife Aline. Levis wife Joanna. Henry's children Lexa, the twins Alex and Axel and his youngest Xander."

"I think that's about it I got everybody didn't I" said Grace

"Yes Grace you introduced everyone" said Lexa

"Good. You also might have noticed there are not many girls born in this family, Joan and I always wanted a daughter but didn't have one. we hoped for a grand daughter but that didn't happen either. when Lexa came along I was so happy. I wish Joan could have been her but he was already gone when Lexa was born and than two years later Nina was born and I was even more happy. Both my sons had grand daughters now."

As grace continued with her story she looked straight into Octavia's eyes

"Lexa and Nina mean a lot to this family. Even though Lexa isn't here much we still value her opinion in a lot of things and after me and Glinda are gone Nina will probably be the head of his family until she can. I hope you understand our girls mean a lot." Grace said all this with a smile and a friendly tone but Octavia got the message.

If Octavia was going to make her place in this family she would have to impress these two girls and she had a feeling Nina wouldn't let her off so easy.

"Are you alright Lexa. You seemed quiet today." asked Glinda

"I'm fine"

"You seem to be getting a fever" said Glinda

"That is what happens when you go around jumping in rivers" said Killian

"I didn't jump. I fell" said Lexa

"Say that again" said Levi

"Say what"

"What you just said"

"That I fell"

"Really shocking is it not. Perfect Lexa admitting to doing something wrong" said Levi in a taunting tone

"Leave your sister alone" said grace

"Not my sister"

"Levi!" Said Shane

"It Is alright. You all know Levi and I have a very complicated relationship" Said Lexa looking at her knife

"He still should not talk to Grace like that and a fall in the river in the winter might give you a fever. This is spring. Are you sure something else is not wrong" Glinda asked Lexa

"I can tell you what is wrong," Said Nina, "She has not eaten a proper meal for months and she goes on without sleeping for days at a time"

"Nina!"

"What? It is true" said Nina

"Really Lexa. You know better." Said her father

"Well its not my fault I do not have an appetite or that I am too busy to sleep"

"But Lexa-" started Shane

"Look. I am grateful for your concern but I am fine and it is getting late. I really should be going."

"Alright" said Grace

"Who will you go with" said Alex

"Indra and Magnus are in the village" Said Lexa with that she went out

"I will go talk to her" said Lincoln and followed her before anybody could say anything or stop him.

"There really is something wrong with her," said Xander

"She has been doing this ever sine the mountain went down. She would not eat properly and she was very stressed out about the breaking alliance. she started to get better a while ago until the latest clans meeting. At first I thought maybe one of the commanders said something but Indra told that it went well and the only thing that was out of sorts was that Clarke was invited" Said Nina

"But that does not make sense. She should be happy." Said Shane

"Why would the sky clan joining the alliance make her happy" asker Kane

"Even before Lexa became commander, the tree clam had always prided itself for never breaking an alliance. Lexa had promised that she would continue this tradition but she did not. It was not as easy for her as people might think it was" Said Shane

"The sky clan joining the alliance would give her a chance to make up for that. She should be glad but she does not seem to be," Said Liam, "Any ideas why" he said looking at Clarke

"Can't help you there"

"Let us hope Lincoln can get what is wrong and hopefully talk some sense into Lexa too," Said Zachary. The rest nodded

* * *

**Lincoln POV**

Lexa was almost out of the village when Lincoln got to her.

"Wait Lexa" he called out

Thankfully Lexa listened and stopped her horse

_"What is it Lincoln"_

_"Please give me a few minutes to talk to you"_

_"I really have to go Lincoln. It is getting really late. I need to be in Polis before it gets dark"_

_"A few minutes really will not get in the way commander," _said Magnus

Lincoln was grateful for his old friend especially saying that might just cost Magnus his position as one of the commanders closest advisors.

But fortunately Lexa was either too tired to be mad or really did not mind talking to Lincoln because with a sigh she jumped off the horse.

"Make this quick"

"What is going on with you," asked Lincoln," I understand that breaking the alliance was not easy for you but not eating and not sleeping is a little extreme. Are you sure t is not something else"

"Yes I am sure"

"_Does this have anything to do with the rumours of you and Clarke"_

_"What rumours"_

_"Please Lexa. everybody heard about them. So does it have anything to do with it"_

_"Maybe..." _

_"Look I really do not want to talk bout it"_

_"Ok but what about you not eating"_ Said Lincoln

_"It is true that I stopped eating. Its not that I was starving myself on purpose. I was so stressed that I just did not want to eat and now when I try to eat it throw it all out."_ Lexa said in a rush and than got quiet.

_"You mean you just vomit,"_ Asked Lincoln

_"My body is so used to not having enough food that it cannot tolerate more than a little a day but I am trying. To Nina this is still not eating and I did no even try to explain it to anyone else. You know they would not understand"_

_"I know"_ said Lincoln

_"As for me sleeping. I am trying on that. I just do not get that sleepy anymore. I guess I am just used to less asleep. My sleeping habits have been like this for a while. It is just that Nina noticed now,"_ Said Lexa

_"And are you okay with Clarke being at the meetings"_

_"I do not know but I think I will be alright. It cannot be worse than dealing with the Water clan commanders."_

_"So you are alright,"_ Said Lincoln

_"Yes I am,"_ Said Lexa

_"I guess I should let you go than,"_ Said Lincoln

_"Good night"_ Said Lexa mounting her horse.

Indra and Magnus nodded at Lincoln before riding off with Lexa.

* * *

**Clarke POV**

Everybody was having quiet conversation but they all fell quiet when Lincoln came in

"Well she is alright just stressed. I think she will be fine," Said Lincoln

"That is good," Said Glinda

Yeah it was good but Clarke did not think their was much truth to it

"We should get going. It's getting dark," Said Kane

"We will walk you out," Said Alex sanding up with Axel.

* * *

After a silent walk back to the camp everybody was ready to hit the bed but before that Bellamy asked Clarke what they would do about the clans meeting.

"We still have some time to decide. We'll have a meeting in a few days. After people have been able to think about it a little. Right noe I'm looking forward to bed," A lie. Clarke knew she would be awake for a while.

"OK. Good night," With that Bellamy went away with Cassey.

_Must be nice to have someone to hold you at night._ Clarke thought to herself. Somehow the image of a certain grey eyed girl came to her. She banished the thought just as quickly.

_No need to think about it. Its not going to happen._

* * *

**Octavia POV**

"What did you think about my family," Lincoln asked Octavia as they lay beside each other.

Octavia thought about it and than gave a honest answer.

"I really don't have any words Lincoln"

Instead of being upset like Octavia expected, Lincoln just laughed and pulled her close.

"Just as I expected," He said


	14. A meeting, a storm and who's death?

thoughts_ in italics_

_"Grounder language in italics in quotations"_

* * *

**Clarke POV**

It had been two days since they had gone to the tree clan village to see Lincoln's family which meant it had also been two days since Clarke had been offered a position on the commander's council. Word had gotten around about the contents of Lexa's message. Clarke had spent last two days listening to different opinions. Today she after talking to Bellamy, her mom and Kane she had finally decided to call a meeting.

Everybody was here except of Bellamy. Her mom and Kane. Raven, Octavia and both Millers.

"When are we starting this," asked Raven

"Just after Bellamy gets here," Said Clarke

"I'm here," Said Bellamy entering the room. He looked like he had been running.

"Where were you," asked his sister

"I can think of a few things he might have been doing," Said Raven, "With a certain blond," She added with a smirk.

Clarke knew Raven meant Cassey and Bellamy knew it too.

"Shut up Reyes," Said Bellamy rolling his eyes

"Cut it out you two," Said Clarke

"Somebody is in a hurry to start," said Octavia

"Not really. I just don't want to here these two start one of their very long and very stupid arguments again," Said Clarke

"She has a point," Said Miller Jr. "Once Raven and Bellamy start they don't stop very quickly,"

"Now that's not-" Started Bellamy the same time Raven said "Shut up"

"Ok. That's enough. We should get started now," Said Kane.

"So are we going to accept the offer or not," Said Bellamy

"From where I see it we don't have many options," Said officer Miller, "They have more people than us. They could easily finish us."

"That's the reason we went into an alliance with them before and see what they did" Said Abby

"But they did have a reason," Said Raven quietly.

"That is true and we have a better chance at surviving with an alliance with them." Said Kane

"So I guess were going to have another alliance" Said Octavia

"Looks like we are," Said Clarke

"We'll have to send a message" Said Abby

"We still have time. Let's send it in the next few days." Said Bellamy

"Who will take it" Asked Kane

"I could" Said Octavia

"Alone" said Bellamy showing his protective big brother side.

"Lincoln can come with me"

"Well I guess its settled," Said Clarke, "The day after tomorrow Lincoln and Octavia will take the message to Lexa"

* * *

**Octavia POV**

As Octavia left the meeting she heard Raven call her from behind.

"Hey Octavia. Wait up"

Octavia waited for Raven to catch up.

"What's up" Said Octavia

"Can I come with you and Lincoln?" Said Raven

"Well I guess you could because it isn't that far. She's still in one of the closer villages," Said Octavia after thinking, "But why do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I guess I just want to see her to be sure that-"

"She's alright" Said Octavia finishing Raven's sentence

"And to thank her and Nina" Said Raven

"Thank who" Said Lincoln

"She wants to come with us to see Lexa," Said Octavia than back tracked, "Oh. I forgot I didn't tell you. We are going to take the message to Lexa the day after tomorrow"

"I figured that much," Said Lincoln than turned to Raven, "Though are you sure you want to go Raven. Lexa is not the warmest person and this might sound odd but Nina is a _lot_ worse than Lexa"

"I want to go" Said Raven showing her usual stubbornness.

"Well I see I can't change your mind" said Lincoln before walking off toward Bellamy

"It doesn't really matter what they think of me" Said Raven, "You're the one that's joining the family"

"What do you mean?" Asked Octavia, acting like she didn't already know.

"Oh Please. Don't act like you don't now what I'm talking about. I was there. I heard that little Nina and Lexa are everthing speech too" Said Raven as they started walking

"Alright I guess I have been thinking about it and maybe I'm just a little worried" Said Octavia

"You shouldn't be. What they think about you doesn't really affect your relationship with Lincoln." said Raven

"I know. That's not what I'm worried about," Said Octavia

"Than what are you worried about"

"Well I knew Lincoln cared for his family but I didn't realize how much until yesterday. He seemed so hurt when his father was angry at him and he seemed to light up when Nina and Lexa defended him and when Xander hugged him and if they don't like me..."

"I get it," said Raven, "You're afraid that because of you Lincoln might become distant from his family" Said Raven

"Well its pretty obvious they all respect those two girls" Said Octavia, "And I'm worried those two girls won't like me, especially Nina"

"Do you really think Nina is worse than Lexa. I mean they seemed the same to me. Cold and quiet"

"I know but Lincoln talks to me a lot about them and what I got from him is that Lexa hides behind her cold mask so people don't see her as weak or judge her because she has to put herself out there a lot but she can be warm if she wants to be. Nina on the other his cold and distant no matter what"

"Well anyways, you don't have to worry. I'm sure you'll be fine," Said Raven, "I'll see you tomorrow," With that she walked toward Wick, leaving Octavia with her thoughts.

_I really hope so , _Octavia thought to herself but some how she knew hope wouldn't do much.

* * *

**Raven POV**

As Raven slept beside Wick she heard the wind start to pick up. After a while it started howling.

"Sounds like a storm," Said Wick, she could detect a hint of fear there.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of storms," Said Raven jokingly

"No I was just thinking about what state the camp will be in the morning," Said Wick but Raven could tell that he was lying.

"Really Wick because we are lying in a place made of metal and the few cabins that are built around are storm proof. Lincoln made sure of that. We have the food stored inside so anybody can get to it without stepping outside just in case one of these spring storms last too long" Said Raven. Wick stayed silent.

"Wick," She said gently, "You know you can tell me if you are afraid of storms"

"I'm not," He said defensively but flinched when the thunder started

Raven gave him a meaningful look to which he sighed.

"Alright. I am. The thunder reminds me of my father yelling at pounding on our unit walls," said Wick in a rush.

"Oh Wick," She said stroking his hair. Raven had known that Wick hadn't had the greatest relationship with his father but she hadn't known how bad it was.

"It's weird but its just the way it is," Said Wick

"Petty acceptable. We all have our fears. Yours actually makes sense,"

"You can really make a person feel better without being too obvious," Said Wick flinching again at the thunder.

"You know what. Tonight I'll hold you just like you hold me when I have nightmares and you'll see everything will be just fine," Said Raven in a gentle tone other people would only believe if they heard it.

Wick nodded quietly and let her put her arms around him and buried his face in her neck.

It didn't take all the fear away but it took some and let him get some sleep. Something he could never do after a yelling session with his father.

* * *

**Bellamy POV**

"What are you thinking about," Bellamy heard Cassey ask from the darkness beside him.

"How do you know I'm thinking," Said Bellamy

"Simple. I know you," Said Cassey, "Now tell me what's on your mind"

"The thought of my sister in the middle of Lincoln's family," Answered Bellamy

"She'll be fine, I'm sure they're not that bad," Said Cassey reassuringly.

"I don't know." Said Bellamy in an unsure tone.

"It's just your protective big brother side. Otherwise you know your sister is tough and that she will be fine" Said Cassey

"I guess you're right," Said Bellamy after a moment

"You know I am and now stop worrying," Said Cassey right before kissing hum

And that was enough to get him to stop thinking for at least the rest of the night

* * *

**Octavia POV**

Octavia lay beside Lincoln listening to the raging storm outside wondering how long it would last.

As if reading her thoughts Lincoln said, "The storm will probably last tonight and a little of tomorrow. We can still go to deliver the message at the designated time"

"I never got to ask. How do you feel about going there again"

"I am fine with it," Said Lincoln

"Are you sure. To me it seems something is bothering you?"

"You know it was a storm like this when Zachary's son died. "

"Zachary had a son," Octavia hadn't known that.

Lincoln nodded "His name was Larry"

"I heard that name at the ceremony"

"He was only four when he died of a fever about a year ago. The storm was really bad. He kept saying that he was afraid and that he wanted Lexa" Said Lincoln.

"He wanted Lexa because he was afraid!" Said Octavia surprised

"She's pretty good with children"

_Never would have guessed_ thought Octavia. She was finding a lot about the commander these days.

"So we sent for Lexa," Continued Lincoln, "But we knew that Lexa had an important meeting and Zachary knew it too."

"He knew what a meeting was at age four" Asked Octavia

"Not exactly," Said Lincoln,"But he knew that the word meeting meant that his aunt couldn't come and that is exactly what he was worried about. That she wouldn't come"

"Did she come"

"Yes she did. Soaking wet too. We asked her about the meeting and her answer was simple. She had cut it short. She wouldn't say anything else. Just started singing too Zachary in her wonderful voice."

Octavia was surprised that Lexa could sing but she kept quiet and let Lincoln continue

"Lexa sang to him until he closed his eyes. He didn't open them again after that"

"I'm so sorry" Said Octavia, "I can tell how much you cared for him"

"He was the first child in the new generation just like his father. Named after his grandfather, Zachary's father. Zachary and his wife were never the same after that."

"I bet," Said octavia

"Nights like these remind me of his last night with us" Said Lincoln

"I'm sorry," Said Octavia, "It's not exactly the greatest memory"

"No but you know what. You being here makes it better" He said softly

"I'm glad" Said Octavia gently kissing him.

* * *

**Clarke POV**

Clarke lay in bed listening to the raging storm. It wasn't letting her sleep. And no sleep meant that her mind was wondering about things that she didn't want it to.

Like whether a certain grey eyed commander was awake too

* * *

**Lexa POV**

Ignoring the storm outside, Lexa looked through the recent reports from the chiefs of the village she was staying in and the other villages around. As she did this she heard someone enter her room.

"_What is it now_ ," She said in an annoyed tone without turning around. Lexa wasn't really on the mood to hear another complaint or some one telling her to go to sleep.

"_someone's in an awful mood_," Lexa heard Alex's voice

She turned to find the twins behind her. Instantly Lexa's bad mood evaporated. It was just something about her brothers that let her feel relaxed. Maybe it was just the fact that they were her brothers.

"_What are you doing here_," She asked as she gestured for them to sit with her.

"_You might want to come back to the family house for a while_,"

Grace's house was called the family house.

"_Why_,"

"_Death in a stormy night happened to our family once before. It seems like it might happen again_," Said Axel speaking for the first time when he realized that his brother wasn't going to answer their sister.

Lexa felt dread fill her.

* * *

The storm didn't just last for that night but the day and night after that too.

The sky clan stayed inside sitting close together, listening to the wind howling outside during the day and slept or tried to sleep during the night.

And on the second night of the storm the family sitting in a certain welcoming house lost another family member in the midst of thunder, lightning and howling wind.


	15. Back to the Tree Clan

_thoughts in italics  
_

_"Grounder language in italics in quotation marks"_

* * *

**Back to the tree clan  
**

**Octavia POV**

Octavia stood with Raven at the gates in the morning sun and surveyed the mess the storm had made.

"At least the cabins are standing and no body is hurt. the mess can be cleaned up quickly," said Wick joining them

They were suppose to deliver the message to Lexa today. A few people had suggested that they wait until the storm mess had been cleaned up. Majority, including Lincoln had said that the mess could be cleaned up without them. Octavia knew what Lincoln really wanted was to make sure that his family had fared the storm well so she had voted to delivering the message as soon as possible.

Clarke had agreed to allow Raven to go with Octavia and Lincoln. Once Wick had found out that Raven was going he had wanted to come along and that was how they had ended up with four people going to deliver one message.

"Where is Lincoln," Asked Raven

"Right here," Said a voice from behind, startling Raven and Wick. Octavia on the other hand had become accustomed to Lincoln's silent way of walking and sneaking up on her

"You guys really need to start making noise when you move," Wick grumbled under his breathe

Lincoln chuckled softly and said, "We should get going now. I want to get there before it gets too hot,"

"Alright than. Lead the way," Said Raven

* * *

**Lincoln POV**

Lincoln silently lead the way through the forest. He didn't know why but he felt like something was wrong. A bad felling that had been lurking inside of him. He just hoped it didn't have anything to do with his family.

Lincoln glanced sideways to see Octavia silently looking at him.

"What is it Lincoln," said Octavia clearly sensing his distress

"I don't know. Just a bad feeling,"

"_I'm sure it will be alright," _she said using his native language. She has learned it rather quickly.

_"I hope you're right" _He said softly as the village came into view.

* * *

**Octavia POV**

When they got to the village the chief greeted them. Lincoln talked to him for a few minutes and than turned back toward the group.

"The chief says that Lexa left for the family home last night and she is still there,"

"Why would she go there again," Asked Raven

"We will find out once we get there," Said Lincoln

Octavia could tell that Lincoln was worried but decided not to say anything in front of the others as they silently started to follow Lincoln's lead again.

* * *

When they got to the village they were greeted by a warrior.

"Is the commander still here," Said Lincoln

"Yes,"

"Can we see her," Asked Lincoln

"Of course,"Said the warrior, " I am assuming you do not know yet," Said the warrior after ashort pause

"Know what," Said llincoln

"You will find out once you go in there," Said the warrior

As they were walking toward the house, they saw the twins walking quickly, when they saw them, they stopped and came toward them

"Lincoln," they said greeting their cousin, "We were just about to come to you," Added A;ex

"Really," Said Lincoln, "Why"

The twins just gestured for them to follow.

When they entered the house they were greeted by silence. they were lead to the room where they had eaten dinner. Only this time it didn't look to cozy. the room had a sad atmosphere and Octavia saw the reason. In the middle of the room was Grace's body.

Octavia felt Lincoln freeze for a moment next to her before going to sit beside the body.

"How id it happen," Asked Lincoln

"She got sick two days ago," said Lexa from beside the window. Octavia hadn't even noticed her.

"It just got worse and it didn't look like she was going to make it so the twins called me," Continued the Commander

"We were about to call you too," Said Levi softly, "But you made it to us first"

"She was at peace and surrounded by the people she loved," Said Glinda, "Not many get to go like that"

The family didn't seem to notice the three people standing by the door so, Octavia decide it was better for them to leave. She gestured for her friends to follow her.

"That was unexpected," Said Raven once they got outside.

"I know," Said Octavia thinking of Lincoln. She knew he had cared deeply for Grace.

"So what know," Said Wick

"I suppose you could still deliver the message," They all turned around at the commanders voice, "Unless Lincoln has it," the commander continued when no one spoke.

"Oh no. I..I have it," Said Octavia coming out of her surprise. She took the piece of paper signed by Clarke and Bellamy and gave it to Lexa.

Lexa put the paper away without reading it.

"Why don't you all stay for the funeral," Said the commander surprising them, "I know Lincoln wants to stay and it would be better if you just stay with him,"

Octavia looked at her friends and they both nodded at her, "I guess we can stay,"

Lexa nodded and went back to her brothers.

* * *

**Raven POV**

Lincoln's family had made the body and the pyre ready for the funeral pretty quickly. the whole village had gathered for the burning of the pyre but now only the family remained. Octavia was standing close to Lincoln and the pyre but Raven and wick had chosen to stand a little back.

as she looked on, Raven saw that Lexa had moved away from the crowd and was finally standing alone.

_It's now or never _

"Stay here," Raven told Wick, "I'll be right back,"

Before Wick could protest, Raven started to walk towards Lexa.

"Hello Raven," Said the commander as Raven got closer to her. By now Nina had joined her too

"Hi," said raven nervously, "I know this probably isn't a good time but I wanted to thank you both"

"for what," Said the commander

"I believe she's talking about the day you _fell _into the river," said Nina rolling her eyes

"Right," said the commander glaring at her cousin, "I'm sorry. I had a long night," she said turning back to Raven

Raven hadn't expected this. The apologies and hello's but she guessed loosing your great grandma did that you.

"I'm sorry for your loss and thank you for saving me that day," Said Raven, "especially because you fell into the river because of me,"

Nina just shrugged and walked away.

"She's in a bad mood." said Lexa in an emotionless tone, "As for the river fall. It wasn't my first so, do not worry."

"You fell in before," Said Raven surprised

Before Lexa could answer they were joined by Wick

"Where are the others," He asked

"I believe Lincoln and Octavia went inside the house," Said Levi joining them with Liam

"To see Grace's room," Said Liam softly

* * *

**Octavia POV**

Lincoln lead her into a small room. The light from the window made it look comfortable. the walls were covered with ahnd made art and the floor with furs. The bed was also made of furs.

"We used to gather in here for stories,"

"All of you," said Octavia, "How id you ever fit,"

"It was back when we were children than we grew older and started using the family room," said Lincoln clearly lost in memory, "I'm going to miss her,"

Octavia stayed quiet knowing there wasn't anything she could say to make this better so, she took Lincoln's hand instead. He smiled at her gratefully.

"Octavia," Started Lincoln nervously, "I was thinking that I could...well"

"Well what," Said Octavia

"I wanted to stay with my family for a while," Said Lincoln in a rush

"Okay so, I'll stay with you," said Octavia

"I wouldn't ask that of you,"

"Do you want me with you," Asked Octavia looking into Lincoln's eyes

"Of course but my family aren't the warmest people I wouldn't ask you to put up with them."

"There your family and I have no problem getting to know them," Said Octavia

"Are you sure,"

"Positive," Said Octavia, "where does your family stay most of the time"

"They'll all be heading back to Polis for now,"Said Lincoln

"Than that's where we will go," Said Octavia

* * *

"You want to stay here," Asked Raven looking surprised

"Yeah. Can you two get back by yourself," said Octavia

"Yeah we can but are you sure you want to stay with them," She said looking at the family

"Lincoln cares about them a lot and if I'm going to be with him I have to get to know them and I want to support Lincoln. He did just lose somebody," Said Octavia

"That's great and all but who is going to deal with your brother," Said Raven, "He's going to flip"

Octavia thought for a moment and than she got it.

"You have your radio right,"

"Yeah," Said Wick

"When you get close to camp radio the med bay and talk to Cassey. Make sure she's there when you tell Bellamy. She'll rein him in" Said Octavia

"Alright," Said Raven, "We'll be going now"

"Bye. I hope you know what you're doing," Said raven

_Me too_

* * *

**Raven POV  
**

"She is where!," Shouted Bellamy

"At the village with-"

"I heard you the first time," said Bellamy, "But why,"

"She probably wanted to support Lincoln," Said Cassey gently, "And Lincoln probably wanted to stay with his family for a while"

Raven had taken Octavia's advice and called Cassey before hand. She was glad she had.

"Yeah but-"

"Come on Bellamy, Octavia is tough. She'll be OK," Said Clarke

"Yeah, She'll be fine. She's smart. She knows what she's doing," said Raven

"I suppose," said Bellamy sighing

* * *

**Octavia POV**

Octavia quietly sat in front of the fire. Xander joined her.

"It's great that you're coming with us," He said

"Really" Said Octavia,"Why"

"Well it would be nice to have some one sane with me," Said Xander with a chuckle

Octavia couldn't help but laugh at that,

"So we'll leave for Polis in the morning and knowing my sister very _early _in the morning," Said Xander, "You should get some rest. You know where you're sleeping"

Octavia nodded. She had been shown Lincoln's room here.

"Well than go get some sleep," Said Xander

Octavia nodded and went to the house. Once she entered she avoided anyone that was there and made her way to the room and laid down.

She knew that avoiding people probably wasn't the best way to get to know them but she just didn't know what to say or do right now. she started to feel doubt. Would she be able to get along with this family. Would Lexa and Nina accept her.

After a few minutes Lincoln joined her in bed.

_"It means a lot to me that you are coming," _He said

With those words the doubt evaporated. If Lincoln could leave his whole life for her, she could spend a few days with his family

* * *

Later that night as everybody slept, Nina and Lexa sat in the main room.

_"Give her a chance,"_ Said Lexa

_"You know as well as I that she can't stay here,"_ Said Nina

_"I know but we don't have to do anything,"_ said Lexa, _"She might just leave herself,"_

"You're going soft," Said Nina

Lexa sighed, _"We really don't need to do anything. She might realize this isn't her place,"_

Nina wasn't convinced

_"Do you really want Lincoln to end up like Loran,"_ Said Nina

Lexa didn't answer

_"Didn't think so,"_


	16. Journey to Polis

_thoughts in italics  
_

_"grounder language in italics in quotation marks"_

* * *

**Journey to Polis  
**

**Octavia POV**

Octavia checked again to see if the bags were packed properly.

"Morning. Are you done here," . Alex asked from behind her.

"Yeah. I'm done," Octavia told him, "So how long will it take to get to Polis,"

"Five hours at the maximum. Sometimes it takes less. All depends on how fast we move," Said Alex

"Where is everybody else," Asked Octavia, "Shouldn't we be going now,"

"Actually...we should be going," Said Alex. After looking around he called out to his twin, "Why isn't everybody out yet,"

"Trying to change grandma's mind," Said Axel

Alex gave an annoyed sigh and started toward the house with Axel on his heels. Octavia followed them.

Once they got inside, Octavia could here low voices from the main room. It sounded like arguing. As they got to the door, Octavia could make out the conversation.

_"I already said that I don't want to come to Polis. I am completely fine here,"_ That was from Glinda who was sitting cross legged and looking as if she would take the sword of the back wall and kill her sons and grandsons. Who knew old women could be scary.

"They should know by now that she isn't going to listen," whispered Alex to Octavia, "And Nina and Lexa aren't even here to stop this

Octavia looked around to see that Alex was right. The only two girls that were here were Liam and Levi's wives and neither of them looked as of they wanted to join the conversation anytime soon.

_"Please mother. You can't be here alone"_ Said George

_"Uncle is right,"_ Said Royal, _"What if something happens. We won't be here to take care of you,"_

_"So you think I need to be looked after! Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself!"_ Glinda said furiously, her eyes sparking with anger. Royal's eyes suddenly widened.

_"That is not what I -"_ He started but was cut off

_"What he means is that you being away from us will just make us worried about you and it would be better if you came with. that way we wouldn't be anxious about how you we're doing_" This was from Nina who has just entered in time to hear the last bit of the argument. Lexa came in behind her.

_"And I have been trying to tell you all that I will be perfectly fine,"_ Glinda's tone was a bit more gentle now_, "And Shane is still here"  
_

_"Yes but I am the chief I cant always make sure you are alright" _Said Shane

Glinda suddenly got that angry spark in her eyes again. She looked as if she would yell at her son. Lexa must have seen this too because she intervened.

_"Please Shane. Why don't you explain what you mean,"_

_"Say there was a village fire. It would be very hard for me to make sure my mother was okay with trying to get the whole village out of here,"_ Said Shane

_"Uncle brings up a good point,"_ Said Nina, _"You need to have someone here that we can trust to make sure that you will be safe if something like a fire occurs,"_ Said Nina

_"I still do not understand why you think I need someone with me,"_ Said Glinda with a sigh, _ "But to put your minds at ease I have already thought of that. I will have Sofia's daughters move in with me,"_

_"The Sofia that died early this week?,"_ asked Liam

_"Yes her older daughter is a warrior posted to this village but her younger sister is still a very young and will have to move to Polis to live with her uncle because her sister can't do her job and take care of her and you all might not know this but her uncle lives in the warriors quarters,"_ Said Glinda

_"But having a young girl in your care is a big responsibility. Are you sure you are up to that,"_ Said Lexa

_"You we're shifted to Polis as a small child. You of all people should know the warrior quarters are no place for a young girl even if she is living with her uncle,_" Said Glinda looking straight into her grand daughter's eyes. Lexa and everybody else went quiet for a moment.

Octavia wondered what Glinda meant by Lexa being shifted to Polis. And what the hell we're the warrior quarters? She made a mental note to ask Lincoln later.

_"I suppose you are right but a young girl is still a lot of responsibility,"_ Said Lexa

_"I can do it and I'll have Sofia with me at nights just in case I need someone and the younger one is 11. Old enough to go quickly and call for help if I fall or something. That is what you all young ones are afraid of right,"_ She said peering at her grandsons_,_ _"That your old grandma here will fall and break a bone,"_

The boys smiled sheepishly

"Well if this is all figured out we should say goodbye to Glinda and get going. We're very late and I would really like to get to the city before the generals meeting next morning," Said Lexa

Everybody nodded and started saying their goodbyes and headed out with their bags. Octavia was about to leave too when Glinda called her over.

"I was never able to say how glad I am that you decided to stay," Said Glinda

"You are," Said Octavia feeling surprised.

"Yes. You have made Lincoln happy and I know even though staying here makes you uncomfortable you did it for Lincoln,' Said Glinda

"He did it for me too," Said Octavia

Glinda smiled,"And Octavia even if Nina gives you a hard time stay strong and please do not take it personally,"

Octavia nodded and Glinda smiled again,"You should get going now before Lexa completely looses her patience and decides to ride off without the rest of the group. She has done it before,"

"Well in that case I'll get going," Said Octavia heading toward the door

"Safe journey," Called out Glinda as Octavia walked out.

* * *

When Octavia had joined the group they had gotten on the horses and immediately ridden off.

After two hours or so of riding they had decided that they would rest and give the horses a break.

"So I heard what Lexa said this morning about wanting to get to her morning meeting," Said Octavia sitting down with Lincoln and Xander,"Does it really take that long to get to Polis."

"No that was just my dear sister being her sarcastic self," Said Xander

"We will probably be there in another two hours or so," Said Lincoln

"Xander come here and tie your horse properly before it decides to run off on us," Called out George.

Xander sighed but got up to follow his uncle's orders

"So remember when we had dinner after the ceremony that day," Octavia said to Lincoln,"What did Lexa mean when she said that they had no problem with me?"

"She meant that they we're angry at _me _for leaving and that you had nothing to do with that," Said Lincoln

"But I sort of did," Octavia said softly

"Well the thing is I'm not the only one that choose someone that isn't from this clan. Levi's wife is from the Night Watchers,"

"Really?" Asked Octavia

"There are a few others that are from different clans and like us they didn't get together during the alliance. They also had to choose one clan so, yes it is sort of your fault but they are mad to me for choosing a place other than where my family is,"

Octavia heard a scoff, "More like upset"

Lincoln and Octavia turned to see one of Lincoln's cousin-in-law.

"What do you mean Bay," said Lincoln

"Oh please. Levi and Liam didn't talk to anyone for at least two weeks. Liam wouldn't even speak to his own wife and all of us could tell that Nina cried herself to sleep for the first few days. Royal and Killian rarely came home. Xander used to go to the entrance of Polis and wait for you to come but you never did. And Lexa, she was a mess."

"I-" Lincoln started but Bay cut him off, her expression suddenly going blank

"Lexa said that we will be leaving in five minutes," with that Bay walked away.

"Whoa," said Octavia softly

"I guess I underestimated how much my leaving would affect them," said Lincoln quietly

Octavia didn't know what to say to that so, she stayed quiet. Lincoln moved away.

"I'll start packing," He said

Octavia didn't know why but watching Lincoln walking away started a dull ache inside of her.

"Everything alright," Octavia heard someone ask

She turned to find Henry standing there.

"Yes," she lied, "Everything is fine,"

Henry looked at her as if he didn't believe her but than just shrugged.

"You should pack your bag," he told her before going to talk to his brother.

* * *

After riding a little further Henry and Xander had said their good byes and separated from them.

"We're going to head toward Ton DC," Xander had told her as he said good bye, "Don't let the girls get under your skin,"

Octavia had to admit that even though she hadn't known Xander very long she would still miss him. He was the only one who seemed to want to be anywhere near her.

"We're here," said Lincoln from beside her. It was the first time he had spoken to her after Bay's yelling.

In front of her two gates hid a city behind them.

"Welcome to out city," said George as the gates started to open. He sounded sincere but Octavia couldn't be sure. She never could what these warriors were thinking.

"I wonder how long she will stay," said Nina smirking. Octavia didn't have to think too much about what was going through Nina's head. She was probably thinking that about different ways of to kill Octavia.

_This is going to be fun _thought Octavia as the city started to come into view.


	17. The Commander and Black rose

_thoughts in italics  
_

_"grounder language in italics in quotation marks"_

* * *

**The Commander and Black Rose**

**Octavia POV**

"I can't do it Indra," Octavia said for what felt like the tenth time

"It is only one day. All you have to do is stay with the Commander," said Indra with an exasperated tone

"A day with commander in _your _place,"

"It's what you agreed to when you first decided to become my apprentice again," said Indra getting impatient

"But I didn't think I would have to do it only five days after coming here," said Octavia, raising her voice

"Well you have to do it. Now stop acting like a child," said Indra, "I'm going to leave now. You should go rest. You will be expected to wake up at dawn in the morning to report to the commander. Understood?"

"Yes Indra," said Octavia, figuring that arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Good," said Indra before walking away, leaving Octavia alone in front the room she shared with Lincoln.

Octavia sighed and went inside to and went to lie on the bed, letting the silence surround her.

She thought about the past few days. Indra had agreed to make her apprentice again. she trained with some of the other seconds that she had come to know before the whole mountain incident.

Octavia had tried to spend time with Lincoln's family and so far had gotten a mixed response. The adults tolerated her like they would tolerate any child when they were around but being high ranking warriors of the clan they usually weren't around. Lexa didn't have time so she didn't know what the commander thought of her but that would change tomorrow. Lincoln's sister and cousin-in-laws were nice and Alex had quickly made good friends with her. Alex's twin on the other hand was quiet around her but she got the feeling he was always quiet so didn't mind. Lincoln's brothers ignored her but didn't bother her either so she was fine with that too.

Nina was a different story though. She didn't let go of a chance to aim a sarcastic remark at her. Always looking at her like she was wanted to put a sword through her. Octavia couldn't figure out why the girl hated her so much.

Than there was Lincoln. He had been acting weird her since they got to Polis... no ever since the confrontation with Bay. It wasn't like he ignored her or anything. he kissed her, sat with her, talked to her but something was different with him. There was also the fact that he didn't return to their room until late when Octavia was asleep and left before she could wake. It was driving her crazy. Whenever she tried to talk to him about it, he changed the subject.

She wished he was here right now. He would know what to say to get her to calm down.

He wasn't here though and she would just have to try to sleep for tomorrow.

After a while of missing Lincoln beside her and trying to sleep, Octavia finally decided to doze off. As she was going to sleep she thought she felt someone come in and kiss her on the forehead lightly but it could have just been her imagination.

* * *

Octavia woke up and sighed seeing the empty bed. Than she remembered where she was supposed to be today and let out an even longer sigh and got out of bed.

She quickly got ready had breakfast and made her way down to the throne room. When she went in she asked permission to enter.

"Come in," said the commander

Octavia entered to find the twins, Nina and some of the other generals already in there.

"Hello Octavia," said the commander, "You're just in time for the morning generals meeting,"

Octavia entered and quietly stood beside the commander's throne. She had been told that because she was a second she wouldn't be asked to speak or anything unless the commander specifically asked her to speak. She was grateful for that and hoped she could stay quiet the whole day.

She looked around and saw the twins standing beside the door, one on each side. Alex gave her a small smile which she couldn't help but return. At least someone was ok with her being here.

She turned her attention back to the generals. they seemed to be trying to figure out a killer group called 'Black Rose'.

"I think they are from the the water clans," said a warrior, "The attacks always happen when they are staying around."

"They're own have also been attacked," said another

"And also the water clans were no where near the feline territory at the last attack,"

"In my opinion these people are probably working toward a greater goal," said a Dara, a respected general.

"I have to agree with Dara," said the commander, "The attacks have obviously been done by someone who knows about killing. High ranking warriors are not taken down that easily,"

"That may be commander but it still doesn't give us any idea to who did this,"

"Which is why I called only my most trusted warriors here," said Lexa

She went on to say something else but Octavia wasn't listening anymore. she was stuck on Lexa's words. Did Octavia's presence here mean the she was trusted?

Octavia was once again brought out of her thoughts when Nina started speaking.

"The best we can do is keep an eye on the warriors around us,"

"And keep in mind that as always everything that has been said in this room is not to be repeated anywhere else," said Lexa, "Alright. Dismissed," she said after everybody nodded.

Octavia watched the generals leave one by one until the only ones left in the room were herself, Lexa, Nina and the twins.

"So she's going to be with you the whole day," said Axel gesturing to Octavia with a curious look

"Yes she's taking Indra's place," said the commander

"Do you think it was wist to have her here during the meeting," said Nina in a cold tone, "for all we know she's going to repeat everything to someone else,"

That was it. Octavia was not going to let Nina talk about her like that. It was probably going to get her killed but she spoke up anyways.

"I wouldn't do something like that. Not ever," she said looking straight at Nina

Nina looked as if she was about to say something else but was cut off by the commander.

"I'm sure Octavia won't say anything to anyone," said Lexa with a look that told Nina not to argue, "Now don't you have some where else to be,"

Nina gave her a livid look but left the room.

Lexa sighed and gestured for the twins and Octavia to sit at the empty seats around the table.

"I'm going to explain to you the plan of the day," said Lexa

She continued after Octavia nodded, "We will first go o the morning sparring practices. Usually they last for an hour unless I'm interrupted with something more important. After that I'll check the crops and take the tour of the city. After that lunch. After that I usually stay in the throne room and people usually come to me. It is like the problem solving time. It gives me time to listen to my people. It lasts most of the evening after which I take the daily reports from my warriors which concludes the day. Understand?"

"Yes Commander," said Octavia

"My brothers will also be with us today," she said giving her brothers a small smile, "Just in case,"

Octavia didn't ask what that meant. She got the feeling she didn't want to know.

They stood up and headed toward the arena. Some of the servants came over and helped the commander with her armor and weapon. After that the commander started to spar with one of her warriors while Alex and Octavia started to spar to the side.

"How do you feel about spending the whole day with my sister," asked Alec during the session.

"A little nervous," answered Octavia honestly

"Do not worry. She won't expect much. Only company. Axel and I have will be there to guard her,"

"What does Indra usually do with her," asked Octavia blocking one of Alex's swings, "I mean I know she's a general but it seems she's a lot more,"

"She is her personal guard and she she took care of Lexa when Lexa first became second in command," said Alex.

"Was that what your grandma meant when she said that Lexa had been moved to the warrior quarters,"

"Yes," said Alex, "My sister was only eight at the time," as he pushed Octavia to the ground

"So does that mean that Lexa has a second too," asked Octavia s she got up

"It's a bit complicated than that," said Alex, "She has a few seconds that have the potential to be chosen after her death,"

"How old are they,"

"Oldest is thirteen and youngest is barely nine,"

Barely nine. It was a pretty young age to be thrust into the world of battle but Octavia decided not to comment on it.

"So back to my original question about Indra,"

"Lexa also considers Indra her close adviser so do not be surprised if she asks your opinion on something," said Alex, "It will be out of habit if not anything else,"

"So I'm actually going to have to pay attention to my surroundings," said Octavia, "Good to know,"

Alex cracked a smile at that.

"Anything else," asked Octavia as they started to spar again.

"Well...," said Alex, "Indra is also a little like a mother figure to Lexa but I don't think you will have to worry about playing that role,"

This time it was Octavia's turn to smile.

_I might actually start to like it here._

They sparred a little more until the training hour was over.

* * *

Surprisingly the day was going better than Octavia had expected. For the past two hours they had checked that crops with Lexa pointing out the different things they grew and how. Now they were touring around the city with people occasionally throwing a greeting at them. The twins had gone off and left them a while ago.

Nobody was bowing down or getting out of the way like Octavia had expected. They all seemed to regard her as a another person going through. It was an interesting thing to see especially because the only other side of Lexa that she had seen was the heartless commander.

As they went through the city, Octavia remembered the discussion at the meeting that morning.

"Commander, may I ask you what the black rose is?"

"I can tell you if you agree not to repeat it to anyone," said Lexa

"I can do that,"

"Not even your people," said the commander looking Octavia in the eye

Octavia thought for a moment than nodded. It wan't like she had ever had a problem with secrets. Hell for ten years her existence had been a secret.

"At first it seemed like random killings but than one of my warriors realized that each body had a black rose tied to it somewhere. Also all the clans were losing highly skilled warriors. Something that isn't done easily. Some off the generals came up with the idea that it was just some people getting jealous over their status and such. It seemed reasonable enough but now were not so sure,"

"Why not," asked Octavia

"A few days ago relations of _Blackbloods_ were killed,"

"Who are the_ Blackbloods,"_

"That is what we call our seconds,"

"Not to pry," said Octavia, "but why B_lackbloods_,"

In response Lexa took a knife and made a small cut on her palm. At first nothing unusual happened but that her blood turned black. Octavia gasped in surprise.

"The radiation mutated us," said Lexa, "some for the better and some for the worse. Those of us with black blood are faster, stronger and more intelligent that other therefore we are chosen commanders,"

"Oh," was all Octavia could think of saying

"Some argue that the killings of the seconds families are still because of their status but some think otherwise,"

"Why is that," asked Octavia

"To you it may not mean something but in out culture harming a _Blackblood_ is tabooed. Even I couldn't kill a _Blackblood_ if I wanted," said Octavia, "That is the type of protection that they have,"

"So what message does killing their families send," asked Octavia

"Some might say it is still about status and jealousy not the attacks are too organized and the other day the boat people's youngest second found a black rose beside her when she woke up,"

Octavia didn't know much about these people but she knew enough to know that not just anybody could have access to a seconds room at night.

"I guess that means someone close to the commander did this," said Octavia as they turned back towards the palace, "Which is why you want to keep it a secret so badly,"

Lexa nodded

"Do you have any theories to what is going on," asked Octavia

"I was going to ask you if you could think of something," said Lexa, "I mean I have asked my best generals but the thing is they look at it from a biased point of view but you won't because you weren't raised here,"

Octavia thought for a moment and than said, "It seems like a warning,"

"A warning against what exactly,"

"I guess you'll find out," said Octavia as she held open the door for the Commander

"So can I ask you something," said Lexa changing the subject

"Sure," said Lexa sitting down

"What is going on with you and Lincoln,"

"W-w-what d-do you mean," said octavia unable to hide her suprise

Lexa merely raised an eyebrow

Octavia sighed

"Ever since we got here he has been distant," said Octavia

"What do you think is wrong," asked Lexa

"I think it might have something to do with Bay's lecture on why it was an awful idea for him to leave,"

"I see," said Lexa, "The men in my family can be a bit stubborn an thick headed. I'm sure he will come around,"

Octavia nodded

"It is getting late," said Lexa, "Why don't you get some sleep

Knowing she was dismissed Octavia stood up and turned to go but than paused and turned back around.

"I had a wonderful day today," she told Lexa," I'm glad I came with you,"

Lexa nodded and Octavia could have sworn she saw Lexa's lips twitch up into a smile.

"Good night Octavia,"

Octavia bowed and than left.

* * *

**Clark POV**

Bellamy and her were walking around the camp as night fall when they heard a commotion from the gates and headed over.

A crowd had started to gather around the hunting party that had just come in. When they got through, Clark could see that one of the men was holding a dead body.

"What happened," demanded Abby joining her daughter

"We were chaining up the panther we caught when we realized that Lorey here was missing," said an officer, "We split up to look and two of us found him like this,"

"He was obviously killed by a person unless animals use weapons," said Raven pointing at Lorey's chest, "That slash was made by a knife,"

"There was also this," said the officer holding something up, "It was tied to his finger,"

Clarke felt her stomach drop as she got a closer look at what it was.

A Black Rose.


	18. We come bearing bad news

**"We Come Bearing Bad News"**

**Octavia POV**

Octavia woke up in the and felt something was different. She turned and realized that unlike every other day that she had been in Polis, Lincoln was actually still in the room. He was sitting on the floor with his back to her, cleaning the various blades that he owned.

"What are you doing here," she asked him. She didn't mind him being there for once but it was still unusual.

"I wanted to talk to you," He said softly, "And apologize," He added after sitting beside her.

"About what," she said looking away from him

"The way I have been acting," said Lincoln

"You mean how you've been ignoring the person you're supposed to be in love with," said Octavia

Lincoln winced. He knew he had been wrong.

"I didn't mean to. I just..." he trailed off

"Just what?" said Octavia exasperatedly, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong,"

"I feel guilty," said Lincoln

What? He couldn't mean...

"For marrying me?" Octavia asked quietly

His head snapped upwards and he took my hands in his.

"Never," he said quietly, "I feel guilty for dragging you into this. My family will always see you as the person who took me away from them and you deserve more than that then I feel guilty for feeling like that because that feels like I'm disrespecting our marriage,"

"Don't _ever_ think like that," I told him while cupping his cheek, "I knew that it would be hard when I married and I knew it would be hard when I came here with you but I came for you and I will stay because I _love _you very very much_. _You can't shut me out though. This won't work if you shut me out,"

He hugged me, "I love you too," he whispered, "and I'll try to keep myself from distancing myself from you,"

"Good," Octavia said pulling his closer

We sat like that for a while until I pulled away.

"So, what made you finally talk to me," Octavia asked curiously

"Lexa actually,"

"What?!"

He chuckled, "She gave quite a talk about how I was treating my wife"

"Really," Octavia said laughing, trying to imagine stern and stoic Lexa giving a sheepish Lincoln a lecture

"Oh yes," he smiled, "She wasn't very happy,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Well..."

**_Flashback Start_**

_Lincoln was taking walk at the edge of the village, avoiding Octavia yet again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find his commander and cousin looking at him with a blank face however her eyes were shining brightly. He cursed under him breathe. That face usually meant trouble_

_"Hello Lexa," he said giving her a charming smile, "what are you doing out here,"_

_"I could ask you the same thing since you have someone waiting for you," she said in an ice cold tone_

_Lincoln flinched_

_"I don't-"_

_"Shut it Lincoln," she said, "You are a selfish idiot, staying away from your wife because you feel guilty. Think about how she feels,"_

_Lincoln stayed quiet as she went on._

_"She married you because she loves, she walked into our family which on a good day is walking on to a viper's nest because she cares about you and you repay her by doing what? Sulking out here,"_

_"I-"_

_"I don't want to hear it," she said glaring at him, "Get your ass in there and go apologies to your wife and if I see you doing this nonsense again I will throw a dagger at your head!"_

_Lincoln bowed quickly and practically ran from Lexa before she decided to throw a dagger right then and there._

**_Flashback End_**

By the end of it, Octavia was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

"It's not that funny," said Lincoln even though he was grinning too

"She really called you a selfish idiot,"

"Yes"

"And she really threatened to throw a dagger at your head,"

"Yes,"

Octavia chuckled, "I think the commander is my new favorite person,"

Lincoln rolled his eyes and helped her up.

"Time to get ready," he said, "And don't mention this to her,"

Octavia sighed but got out of bed. Time to face another day, however, unlike every other day she felt much lighter. She had her husband back and the commander didn't hate her that much. It was an improvement no matter how small.

Unbidden, she started to smile.

* * *

After eating a late breakfast, both Octavia and Lincoln both went separate ways.

Octavia went toward the healer's hut. She has promised the head healer, Shira, that she would help with some of the herbs. Shira was a kind elderly woman that had offered to teach Octavia bit about healing after she had shown an interest.

It didn't hurt that Shira also had a lot of great stories to tell.

"Oh there she is," said Shira as Octavia got near, "Come meet Liya," she said gesturing to the pretty blonde girl sitting across from her. She looked about seven or eight years old.

"Hello," said Octavia

The girl smiled shyly and waved a little.

"Liya here is my new apprentice," said Shira, "I was just telling her about you,"

"Is it true that you live in the sky?" she whispered with wide eyes

Octavia and Shira chuckled at her. Octavia spent the rest of the morning sorting herbs and talking to the little girl. She learned that both Liya's parents were warriors and the girl knew how to use some weapons. "I always wanted to help people though," Liya said with a smile.

Octavia couldn't help smiling back. _I really might start to like it here._

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by a commotion behind them.

"What is going on," she stood up and asked a young warrior.

"Klork and some of her people are here," said the warrior

_What are they doing here,_ she thought to herself as she started toward the commander's throne room. If Clarke was here, it was the first place they would go.

When she got to the room, the guards let her in without any problem. She went inside to find Clarke and Lexa deep in conversation. Bellamy and Kane were standing behind her.

"Octavia," said Bellamy when he noticed her. She let him hug her.

"What's going on," said Octavia

"It would seen that the Black Rose had made it's way to your people too," said the commander.

"Who," said Octavia

"Lorey," answered Kane

Lorey. Octavia had seen his around. training the younger ones, bringing back animals for food. He had been a good guy.

"How," she asked next

"There were knife marks on him and a black rose tied to his finger," said Kane

"I had heard about the killings from Commander Rae so, we came here as soon as we could," said Clarke

" I am glad," said the commander, "It is obvious that whoever is doing this is broadening its target pool. We have to deal with this quickly,"

"How do we know it wasn't one of your people," said Bellamy

"Our people have been killed too," said the commander, "And you have to understand our politics. I might head the council of commanders but the commanders have their own clans. We do not always know what the other is doing and traitors can be born from any clan. Any commander can be betrayed by her people. It is just reality,"

"We have to find out who is betraying you and fast," said Kane, "They obviously have no intention of stopping,"

"This completely eliminates the theory that these people are killing those with status," said Octavia, "Lorey was just a guard, he had a low position,"

Just than the door opened and a young girl stepped in.

"Commander," she said bowing, "There are messengers here from the Night Watchers and the Snake people. They say it's urgent,"

"Send them in,"

A few moments later a man and woman entered, their tattoos revealing them to from the Snake people and Night Watchers, respectively. After bowing and greeting the Heda, they relaid their messages.

"The snake people have lost twenty men in one of Black Rose's attacks,"

"And the Night Watchers have list twenty-five," said the other messenger, "They are getting bolder. Killing more people at the same time,"

"What are they trying to do," said the commander thoughtfully

"The snake mistress is not sure yet," said the man, "but she sent another message in good faith. Some of the other clans are gettng antsy. They think that you are not working hard enough to take the threat away,"

"I have lost people too," said the commander angry, "They cannot assume that I would like the killing of my own,"

"With all due respect commander," said the woman, "May I speak freely,"

"Go ahead,"

"If you look at the killings, You, Commanders Rae and the Grounder Queen are the only ones that have not been lost someone that was very close to them. Commander Nefera's general was also her lover. No one said it out loud but everyone knew. Commander Cara lost one of her oldest teachers, he was to her what Indra is to you. The boat commander's brother was killed. He was her general but he was also her only family left,"

"What are you trying to say," said the commander

"Everyone one knows about your fondness for Commander Rae and the Grounder Queen..."

"They think you're going easy on them," said Clarke

"That is ridiculous. I worked day and night for this alliance," said the commander

"Like I said Commander, my Commander is still with you but some of the others are doubtful,"

"Thank you for bringing the message," said the commander, "I will compose a message for your commanders, in the mean time, my servants will take you to rooms where you can rest and refresh,"

The messengers thanked the commander, bowed and left.

"What are we going to do," said Clarke

Octavia noticed that she said 'We'.

"It's obvious they are escalating," said Lexa, "I'm going to send out messages for a emergency clans meeting,"

Suddenly the door opened with a bang and two warriors entered

"What is the meaning of this," said the commander angrily

"There is something you have to see commander,"

* * *

Octavia had been told that they were going to the warriors quarter. She realized why Glinda had not wanted to send the little girl here. THe place was filled with weapons of all kind, warriors that were scarred from years of battle and nit the gently kind of warriors. These warriors held cruelty and an odd kind of coldness in their eyes. She couldn't imagine a child in the middle of them.

Right now they were being led to a room at the end of a long hall, The door opened into a spacious training room. Right now it was filled with twenty or so bodies of dead warriors, all of their throats slit open.

Adding to the gruesome scene were dozens of black roses that littered the floor,

"Hurry those messages," was all the commander said before turning and leaving the room.


End file.
